Tiger in Blue (Fixing)
by ArchOfHope
Summary: AU. Tiger!Leo. Leo tries to find a place on his own family and protect them however he can, but Shredder just had to interfere. Meanwhile, a creature of another entity prepares for takeover. Leo centric. A bit Leorai. Violence and angst and dark all over on later chapters. On Grammar Fixing.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

UPDATE! GRAMMAR FIX!

Here it is! My first TMNT Fanfic. In this fanfic, one of the Turtles is a Tiger (Which I'm pretty sure you guys would easily guess from the title. LOL.). I had this idea for a while now just because Tiger Claw is my fave villain. This is roughly based on 2k12 series and naturally, this is AU.

* * *

In a cold winter night, Tiger Claw, a tiger-mutant assassin are running and jumping across the rooftops. In his hand, is a little cub sleeping soundly, snuggling to his chest in a search of warmth.

"THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!" a sound from afar could be heard easily in the quiet of the night.

For the time being, he's not the hunter. Right now, he and his cub are the hunted. _'Even Shredder isn't this evil._ ' He thought to himself.

He needed a safe place for his cub. While the Foot clan wasn't the best place to raise someone, it's still better than being raised on a government military base and being experimented on for his whole life. That is, _if_ he could make his way there. His jet-pack had taken some damage earlier so he couldn't just fly to safety. Suddenly, two man in black suits, whom he easily registered as government agents blocked his way with their weapon at ready. Using only his left arm to support the cub, his right hand reach for the gun on his belt and just in the matter of seconds, the two agents fell to the ground. As if on cue, a helicopter, and a large one at that, came from behind them making Tiger Claw turn around.

A man in black suit with black glasses covering his eyes is standing on the helicopter door. "Give up Tiger Claw. Why don't you just come with us peacefully and no one will get hurt." The man offered.

His blood now boils with anger. "No one will get hurt? What, do you think I'm an idiot? The only reason you want me and my cub is to experiment on us and you're saying no one will get HURT?" Tiger Claw snapped at the man and then pulled a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it at the ground he's standing on. When the smoke is cleared, both of them are gone.

"Find them! They are not far away!" The man ordered.

Right now, Tiger Claw and his cub are hiding in the only place he could think of to buy some time. The sewers. He was thinking about finding someone who could take care of his son, but unfortunately his associates are all too far away, and so is the Foot HQ. Even if they are close, his friends are either assassins like him or someone from the black market. Both are one of the last choices for babysitting. He's running out of both choice and time. He was lost in thought that he didn't notice his cub was shivering until he sees it himself. Of course, the sewers are freezing especially on winter night.

He opened his bag and took out a blue scarf. It's a little bigger than the one he's wearing and also longer with his son's name was written on the corner. He used it to protect his cub from the cold. For someone like him, it's not actually cold but his newborn cub wasn't as strong as he is. With that done, his son stopped shivering and opened his blue eyes. His eyes are sharp and strong but also innocent and caring. He kissed his son's forehead as the cub drifted back to sleep, not caring about the world around him.

A sound snapped him out of his thought. He almost panicked when he could smell a human entered the sewer. He had been discovered that fast? But, there's something about the human that's rather calming. Curious, he went to the direction of the sound but he's still hidden within the shadows. One could never be too careful. He found a human (A/N : In this story, Splinter's mutation are slower than the others that it took about 3 days for him to completely mutated) wearing Japanese clothes and well, he looked japanese, along with three baby humanoid turtles inside a box he's carrying. _'Wait a minute. Humanoid turtles? More mutants it seems.'_ He thought.

"Do not worry little ones, I will raise all of you as my own children." The man said which startled Tiger Claw.

 _'So that's the reason. This human has a very calming and caring aura'_.

"Wait here, I will find some food for all of you." The man continued before leaving and run fast, not wanting to leave his new sons for too long. The way this man run is very similar to how ninjas are, not to mention he produced almost no sound that even the tiger's enhanced hearing couldn't catch it.

Tiger Claw finally decided. His son would be much safer with that man. He went to where the man left the turtles and placed his son beside the box. He kissed the cub's forehead once more but it was a bad idea. The cub woke up making it harder for the tiger to leave him. He couldn't hold back his tears as he gazed at his son's sad and confused eyes. He is now wondering how come the feeling of protection he felt before is now fading. However, Tiger Claw had to leave his son for any of them to get any chance of survival and so, he left without looking back so he wouldn't break himself. Now, he has to distract the government agents to go as far away as possible from that place to ensure his son's safety.

When his father left, the cub fell asleep.

Splinter's P.o.V

I was running back to the sewers with some food I managed to scavenge. Going back to where I left my sons, I found that there are no longer three mutants waiting for me, but four. The new mutant is a humanoid tiger mutant, wrapped in blue cloth. I glanced around to see if the person who left him was still close, but I couldn't feel any presence around me. Putting down the food I brought back, I lifted the sleeping tiger cub to my chest. On the cloth, there is something written on it and I decided to use it as my new son's name.

"I will protect you and your brothers, Leonardo."

* * *

Finished the prologue. Yay. Its short but the next chapter would be longer. It is still a prologue after all.

How is it?Good?Bad?

Please review. Constructive reviews are welcomed.

Also,dont forget to favorite if you found the story interesting and follow if you are looking forward for the next chapter. Or better yet, just do both XD .


	2. Chapter 2 : Red Dot Thingy

UPDATE! GRAMMAR FIX!

Yay! Update! Thanks for the people who had favorited and followed my story. You guys are the best.

Anyway, this fic was supposed to be a bit serious but I tought, some humor wouldn't hurt, right? Well,this is gonna be mostly Leo centric so humor isn't that far away. This chapter is just some brotherly moments between Leo and Mikey.

* * *

Twelve years later...

Right now I'm sitting inside the dojo under the tree that grows right in the middle of it. I'm wearing my usual attire consisting of brown, almost black pants, black tank top, a blue mask and a blue scarf that covered my face up to just below my nose. Master Splinter taught us on how to meditate but it's only me who was the "spiritual" one, at least that's what my brothers are calling me, to actually get it done seriously. I stay at the same position for hours without moving aside from the occasional twitch on my ears and whiskers, I think. His master told me that as the eldest son, it's my responsibility to lead and protect my brothers. Having to carry such task, I'm the one who spend most time inside the dojo.

I'm different from my brothers, very different. However in any case, my brothers still accepted me and I'm grateful for it.

Raphael usually in the dojo as well but right now he's with sensei to scavenge some food. He trains almost as much as I do but on a different terms. He trains only by beating the daylight out of the training dummy and the sand bag. He believed that the only way to get stronger is by physical training so he only meditates if Master Splinter asked him to. His temper sometimes goes uncontrolled and being the strongest, his temper is a bad news.

On the other room was Donatello who's reading some books. He's the smart guy of the family spending his time mostly on books, doing experiments and projects more than anything. He even at times pulls an all-nighter for his new project (that tends to blow up on his face) which worries Master Splinter to no end. Master Splinter keeps reminding Donnie that if he kept doing that, it would be bad for his health and might become a bad habit. But one thing that everyone knows that he did it to help his family. Life as a mutant wasn't exactly safe and it would be dangerous if any human discover the lair which is why he spends his time to increase the security around our home by installing the main gate, warning alarms and cameras around the perimeter, something that everyone was grateful for.

And then there is Michelangelo. Let's just say he liked to slack off. If only he likes to train he would be the strongest one of all of us. I mean, he doesn't even train much but he still as good as everyone else. Speaking of which, where is Mikey? If he's not training he's usually in front of the TV but the main room was quiet. I couldn't hear anything from the main room so that means the TV are off.

A bright red light caught my attention and answered my question about where Mikey is. I took a deep breath and sighed."Mikey, you know that trick won't work on me again, right?"

The dojo door opened and revealed Mikey standing in front of it still holding a laser pointer."Aw, I guess it really doesn't work anymore." He said while pouting.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed it off. I still remembered the first time he used a laser pointer on me.

 _Flashback ... seven years ago..._

 _I was training alone inside the dojo. Sensei had gone to find food along with Raph and Donnie so it leaves me and Mikey on the lair. Mikey was probably watching TV so I could train in peace. I was doing simple katas that sensei had taught us earlier and I just keep repeating it over and over again. To say bluntly, I like to train... and having much more stamina than the rest is very perky. So there I was, training like nothing else matters in this world. Nothing other than the training dummy in front of me, myself and the shining red dot on the floor which-._

 _'What is that thing?' I thought to myself._

 _It moved closer to me, getting me to take a step back with my eyes still plastered on the red dot. Gathering my courage, I walked closer to it only for the dot to move away from me. I just stared in confusion. 'What is it that the thing wants? I moved away, it followed me. If I moved closer it ran away from me.' I thought. I think I could hear some chuckles somewhere but my focus is only on the red, shiny dot. 'Is that thing's laughing at me? Is it mocking me?' With that, I dropped on all four. 'I'm going to teach that thing a lesson for laughing at me like that.'_

 _I dashed on its direction and tried to catch it with my paws but it suddenly changed place. 'Whatever it is, it's fast, very fast.' I run and run using all four trying to catch it across the dojo. I keep chasing it but it was simply too fast and when I'm perfectly sure that I caught it, that thing somehow escaped. I'm pretty sure I knocked over a few things on my quest to catch that annoying but fascinating red dot. When I stopped to breathe, the red dot stopped on the wall on the other side of the room. 'Finally getting tired huh? You won't get away from me this time.'_

 _I used the fastest way to get there, leaping. Before I leaped however, I could've sworn I heard someone said "What is going on here?" but I don't care. When I'm midair however, the red dot disappeared, completely snapping me out of whatever I was doing. Everything are finally comes to piece, the sound earlier was sensei's which made me glanced over to the door where I saw sensei were standing there with my three brothers. But as my gaze met Master Splinter's, my face met with the ... wall and I fell to the floor. Getting up, I rubbed my left cheek which is the one that made contact with the wall rather harshly before finally running towards my sensei._

 _"Sensei! There is this red thing that was bothering me so I chased after him, and then when I thought it was tired I jumped to catch it, and then it just disappeared and then, and then..." I said excitedly before grasping for air. I don't have huge lung capacity like my brothers._

 _My sensei just smiled at me and patted my head. "Calm down Leonardo."_

 _End of Flashback._

I laughed at the memory. The aftermath is that sensei finally explained to me that those light are made using laser pointers and Mikey and I were punished by cleaning the dojo which looked like it was hit by a tornado just recently. Mikey are punished for being the main suspect and I'm punished for not being focused on my training.

"Why are you laughing bro?" Mikey asked raising one of his brows.

"Nothing, I'm just remembering the first time you used it."

At least it wasn't as bad as the ... I think the fifth time he did that. I really thought he won't even try to do that again after that but Mikey's pretty unpredictable.

 _Flashback... five years ago..._

 _I was on the main room watching my favorite show called space heroes. I really liked the show and I admired Captain Ryan. How he would lead his team against all odds. I was watching peacefully until another red dot from a laser pointer entered my field of sight. I tried to resist but the desire was too strong. And then, another "chase the red light" begins. I chased it down for a good five minutes before it landed on the TV. I jumped at it and the TV causing the TV to fall down and break. That time, I could hear two broken sounds. The TV's crashing sound and Mikey's heart shattering._

 _End of flashback._

"Hey, bro?"

I hummed questioningly to respond.

"I'm worried about you. Don't you think you're overworking again?"

I was taken aback by that question. I turned to him and our line of sight met. I could clearly see worry on his baby blue eyes. I got up and walked to him. "Don't worry about it Mikey. I'm supposed to be the leader and protect you guys. That's why I like to train so much. If I fail to protect you guys, then that means I failed as an older brother." I informed him and I put a paw on his shoulder. "You understand that, Mikey?"

He sighed lightly. "I know about it bro. It's just, you've been ... isolated ever since sensei asked you to become the leader."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you liked to play with me as much as I do before but now you've just been occupied with training and becoming a better leader that you put a wall between you and us. You should relax once in a while, you know, just watching TV or skateboarding... I don't know. Just, spend some time with your family."

It took a while to find my voice again. Mikey are hurt because of me and it hurts me seeing him like this. "I uh ... um ... We still spend time together on training, movie nights-"

"You know that's not I meant, bro." He snapped at me. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I deserved it. I should have been able to split my time but I never even thought about it."

A smile formed on his face. "You know, you should watch TV more often."

"I do watch TV. I never missed any Space Heroes episode."

"Ugh, I mean other than that _dorky_ show." He said teasingly.

I could feel that I'm grinning right now. "Ohoho, you better take that back,Mikey." I said grinning even wider.

"Ok... if you can catch me." He sprinted out of the dojo. "See you later space dork."

I laughed at his remark. "Oh you're so on." I dropped on all four, since that way I would run faster, and then went after him. I guess I do need to play sometimes.

* * *

Whew, done. It's hard to write this with depleted muse, at 3 A.M. I laughed quite a bit while writing this chapter.

Anyway ...

How is it?Good?Bad?

Please Review. Any kind is welcomed. (But please take it easy if it's a flame).

Also,dont forget to favorite and Follow :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Enter , Tiger Claw

UPDATE! GRAMMAR FIX!

Thanks for the readers who Favorited and Followed the story. And thank you for the reviewers,you guys are awsome.

Okay... First off, this chapter will tell you why this Fan fiction was rated T. Second, I wanted to tell all the readers of Tiger in Blue about my writing style. My writing are usually more dialogue heavy and wasn't very detailed, which is the kind of fan fictions that I like the most but for this one, I want to balance the details and dialogue so I hope you guys don't mind. Okay, now on with the story.

* * *

3 years after the last chapter...

The sparring session is currently going with Leo being paired with Raph and Donnie with Mikey. Like usual, Leo are getting creamed, beaten to pulp, and whatever it is that has the same meaning as losing badly. But, it looked like he was doing it on purpose and only Mikey seems to realize it. When you think carefully, it was actually obvious. Leo is training the hardest, he rivals Mikey on terms of speed, and right now he's already on the highest level kata. Heck, he's the only one who could give master Splinter a hard time and is the only one who could actually hit him.

But for whatever reason, he keeps losing on Raph. Mikey knew if he just asks Leo bluntly about it, he won't get anything out of him. Another question is that Raph and Donnie doesn't seem to even notice. Well, they hardly cared about him so it's not surprising. They accepted him, but they just don't care about him and it was because he's different. Mikey didn't know why they would think about it. They are all son and student of Master Splinter, they like to skateboard, eat pizza and they are all good at ninjutsu. Honestly, the four brothers have a lot in common but why can't they see that?

Mikey's thoughts are interrupted by the end of Donnie's Bo Staff on his forehead and another blow to his plastron right afterwards, sending him stumbling back out of balance making a perfect chance for Donnie to end their spar. However, one thing Mikey's good at is that he doesn't need balance to fight and so he dodged Donnie's finishing attack that was aimed to his head easily.

On the other side of the dojo, Leo is getting pulped. All his blocks are easily destroyed and his blows are easily dodged or blocked.

"You're getting sloppy fearless." Raph taunted his brother.

By this time, Leo was breathing heavily. "Nah ...it's just... you... are getting... better." He said between his breaths.

Raph's grinning even wider. "You got that right!" He charged at Leo again, punching his stomach with all his strength, knocking Leo off his feet. Sensei finally signaled everyone to stop. Raph stood near Leo who is still down. "You're too weak fearless and you're supposed to be our leader? What a joke."

"Well, I'm not that strong to begin with." He replied casually which ticked Raph off.

"Stop acting so perfect, fearless." He snapped. 'Fearless'... it's the nickname Raph came up with but not as a compliment, but rather as an insult to him.

"That is enough Raphael!" Master Splinter yelled.

Raph walked away out of the dojo. Mikey walked over to Leo and offered Leo a hand to help him get up. Leo accepted his hand and smiled warmly after he got up, but still breathing heavily.

"You OK, bro? You got pounded quite badly there."

Leo chuckled. "Yeah, Raph is getting better every day. Just like you and Donnie."

Mikey laughed awkwardly. Should he ask him about it? "Uh, Leo, are you..." _'Holding back from fighting seriously? No, he would just answer it with a yes.'_

"What is it Mikey?"

"Um... are you- uh, never mind."

Leo could sense something's wrong. When Mikey's not being his usual bubbly self then that means there's something going on in his head. "Mikey, if there's a problem it's better if you just talk about it rather than keeping it to yourself."

 _'I can't talk to you if you're the problem.'_ Mikey sighed lightly. "Nah, it's nothing important. I'm gonna turn in for the night."

Leo looked at Mikey carefully. He was worried about something, that's for sure. But right now, he won't get anything out of him and it's already late so even if he wanted to talk, it's better to do it in the morning. "Well, ok then, just... if you need anything at all, you can always talk to me. I guess I'm gonna sleep too since it's getting late."

As they walked out of the dojo and to their own quarters in which Mikey's and Leo's are just beside each other, Leo wasn't even walking straight. He's still breathing heavily and walks like a guy with a major headache. Mikey might not be the brightest turtle in the block but when it comes to his eldest brother, he's the most considerate turtle in the planet. _'Is it ok to just leave him like this?'_ He asked himself. He doesn't actually need to ask, he _knows_ it was _not_ OK. _'Tomorrow... tomorrow I'll ask him.'_ As they reached the door to their rooms, they both took a quick glance at each other. "Good night, Leo."

"Night, Mikey." As Leo entered his room, he closed the door behind him and stopped breathing hard and finally stood straight that it looked like nothing happened at the spar. He was faking to look like he was tired. He put away his gear and then sits down on his bed. His gaze moved to the alarm clock on his night stand. _'11 P.M. I still got an hour.'_ He got up and walked to his drawer on the corner of his room and took out a drawing book and some coloring pencils. When he's done, he walked back to his bed and sat down again while switching from page to page on his drawing book. His artistic talent is one of the many things he hides from his brothers. At first he just liked to make some sketch with normal pencils, then after some time he started to polish his skills and made some more refined sketches. After a while, he started to color his sketches. Next, he was planning to paint but he still doesn't have enough money for it.

...

After drawing for 50 minutes, he decided that it's time to go. He walked to his drawer and put back his drawing tools back in place. He reached for his swords but instead of hanging them on his back, he hung them on his left side using his belt. He took his scarf which is hanging on the wall just above where he usually put away his ninjaken swords and wore them. The scarf are no longer closing half of his face like it was years ago but it's still covered his whole neck area. He took a pen that were resting on top of the night stand and pushed the button twice almost instantly. The pen actually acted as a remote control to open a secret space on his room. He took a gun that is dangerously similar to a 9mm handgun and the space closed automatically. After he sheathed his gun on the right side of his belt, he's now ready.

He sneaks up from his room to the main gate as quiet as he could. He might be bigger than the rest of his brother but he got lighter feet making him the best in terms of stealth. Everyone is already asleep and since he faked being exhausted earlier, no one should suspect him for sneaking away. After getting out of the lair, he finally could use his real speed and ran to the nearest manhole. He jumped to the rooftops with a single leap and begun to run toward his destination. At his current speed, even a trained eye of a ninja would only see a blur. He ran for about 5 minutes at top speed before arriving at what he called the "meeting point".

There are no one else around ... everything around him is quiet ... but he knows better than that. Turning on his heels, he drew one of his ninjaken just in time to block another sword attack from a shadowy figure. He successfully blocked the sword but not the force of the attack which is enough to send him airborne for a good few seconds. He regained his balance at the last second. _'Something is wrong ... why is-'_ His thought are interrupted by another attack which he barely managed to block. After going on a power match-up with no one showing any sign of withdrawal, both Leo and the figure jumped backwards simultaneously. Leo drew out his second sword. Something inside of him snapped at what he's thinking right now.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked the figure earning zero response. "Why are you-"

The figure cut him off by taking out his two handguns from his belt and aimed them at Leo. This ticked Leo off, making him sheathed his swords and pulls out his own handgun and aimed it at the figure. He could really feel his attacker is grinning right now. The two fighters started running at the same direction and shooting at each other at the same time, each bullet only narrowly missed. After running and jumping over rooftops, still at siege, Leo's vision is blocked for a split second by a piece of paper he passed. Gaining his full vision again, the figure had already disappeared. He stopped for less than a second.

With his natural reflex, he blocked the figure's punch after he appeared right behind him but this attack managed to disarm Leo. He noticed a small opening and aimed for the attacker's leg and to his surprise, his attack connected, destroying the attacker's balance. He took this chance to punch the attacker on the stomach and sent him off his feet. Leo unsheathed one of his swords and used it to pin his opponent. He won the fight. But it doesn't improve his mood. On the contrary, it made his mood even worse.

"Congratulation, you finally won!" The figure said with a hint of mockery.

"No." Leo put his sword away from the attacker and sheathed it. "I did _not_ win our fight." He did a 180 turn on his heel and crossed his arm on his chest. "Why are you holding back this time, dad?" He asked without looking.

The attacker got up and it revealed that the figure is actually Leo's biological father, Tiger Claw. "What are you talking about, son?"

Leo's body tensed and his paws clenched into a fist. "You know you're holding back." Leo snapped and this time he looked at his father in the eye. "You held back from your first attack. If you didn't held back, an attack like that should be able to knock my consciousness out of me with one strike. After you pulled out your guns, it only confirmed that you're not serious." He continued and paused for a few seconds. "Why did you do that?" He asked. This time, he looked really hurt by his father's action.

"To teach you that holding back on someone will hurt them, not made them happy." Tiger Claw said bluntly.

Leo was surprised at his father's reason. "What? Wait, are you saying..."

"I know the location to your lair for a while now Leo. I overheard the Shredder talked about it with his daughter." Tiger Claw informed his cub while he walked towards the place where Leo's handgun was lying. "But for whatever reason, he didn't make any move or preparation to attack." He picked Leo's handgun from the ground and spin it on his paw. "He seems to have another plan in process." He stopped spinning the gun and hand it over back to Leo. "And I think you somehow know what his reason is."

Leo took his gun from Tiger Claw's paw and put it back at his belt. "He found out about the location of the lair about a 5 years ago when I was still 10, just a few days before you got back from Japan, when the foot hacked into my brother's computer. That time, he's not as good with computers as he is now so he didn't even noticed that he gave the enemy our location. Shredder used it to blackmail me. He sent a letter and asked me to come to the foot headquarters."

Leo walked to the edge of the rooftop and sat down, followed by Tiger Claw who sat down beside him. "At first I didn't believed him, obviously. But on the letter, he also sent a map with an "X" sign that showed the exact location of the lair and so, without other choice, I visited the foot H.Q after sneaking out of the lair. He gave me an offer not to attack the lair directly, that he would only attack if we're outside the one mile radius around the lair. So right now, the lair was like a safe haven." Leo sighed. "In turn, I will be trained to become an assassin, to kill the people who opposed him or betrayed him but he promised not to make me hurt my brothers or sensei. That's one of the reasons why Shredder invited you back here."

Tiger Claw looked at his cub beside him. His cub was fighting the urge to shed his tears." How many have you killed since then?"

The question made Leo's body jerked up and slowly turned his head so his gaze would met his father's.

"How many have you killed?"

His tear finally dropped from his eyes. "37. They were all criminals that just happened to piss Shredder off but..." He stopped as he couldn't bear to continue.

Tiger Claw pulls his son close to him, brining Leo's head to his chest. At that instant, Leo finally broke and cried harder than he ever did before. Tiger Claw couldn't believe what Shredder was doing with his son. Being an assassin himself, he knows how Leo feels. Right now, he really wanted to get his claws on the Shredder's face but if he do that then not only will he be in danger, his son would also be at the same place as he is.

* * *

Whew, done. I added some dark-ish element to the story. Next chapter i think I'm planning on some Father/Son moments between Tiger Claw and Leo, with you know, TC are soothe his cub's pain and stuff.

Anyways...

How is it?Good?Bad?

Please Review. Any kind of reviews are welcomed.

And please favorite and Follow the story if you haven't. Thank you in advance.


	4. Chapter 4 : Reunion

**Okay... I need you guys to read a bit of explaination about my fic. There are a few things that I need to clear up.**

 **1\. Why is Mikey (Out of the brothers) is the only one who cares about Leo? I got the idea from the 2k3 TMNT Season 4 (forgot which episode) where Mikey is the only one who realized why did Leo want to become their leader.  
2\. Replying Sairey13's review about when did Tiger Claw reunited with Leo again. I wrote it on the previous chapter that Tiger Claw are summoned back to NYC to personally train Leo by the order of Shredder, thats when they finally met again. Don't worry though, I've actually planned a flashback with both Tiger Claw's and Leo's P.o.V of the time they reunited on this chapter.  
3\. The Shredder won't be showing up much on this fic, he's just a background character for why Leo become an assassin. For the most screentime to least will be Leo then Mikey and Tiger Claw then Karai (yes, she will be in this fic (and there will be Leorai if you guys don't mind ... I'm a big shipper for this couple)) and then the rest of the cast.  
4\. Tiger Claw , in terms of combat abilities are equal with Shredder himself in this fic.  
5\. One more thing, no matter what, even if there's any hint that I somehow slipped out, there will be NO T-Cest or Yaoi in this fic! Not now, not ever!  
**

 **With that settled, lets get on with the story.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback ... Tiger Claw's P.o.V ... 5 years ago ...**_

 _After dispatching yet another target who are accused of being a traitor to the foot clan, I'm now running and jumping across the skyline of Tokyo. This city are bright, even in the night time making it a little harder to stay out of sight. But right now, I don't really care. I just got words from the Shredder himself that I was needed at back at New York but I was kept in dark about why am I needed there. But that's not why I was excited. New York is the city where I was forced to abandon my son to give him a chance of survival. I'm also worried about my only son's well being but the only way to find out is to go there. It has been more than 10 years ever since that day, the day I made a very hard decision.  
_

 _Once I arrived at the Tokyo Foot clan H.Q ,it doesn't take long for me to get ready and I don't had any intention of making it any longer than it supposed to be. The foot H.Q here are used to be an ancient castle that form the looks of it, this castle are built in the sengoku era. It looked like it was once belonged to a shogun. It got white walls and blue roofs and the perimeter are surrounded by walls. How they got such an important piece of history of Japan could fall to the hands of this cursed clan is beyond me. Although I almost didn't get surprised considering the New York H.Q are once a church, and that is just wrong in so many levels. The only stuff I need to pack are my ninjato sword, four handguns (the two are spare) and some spare clothes._

 _After I'm done packing, I put on my robe which is specially made to avoid being seen by the humans as an oversized tiger that walks on two feet,obviously. I was going to the airport after all. Being the foot's Second-in-Command granted me with quite a lot of perks and that's one of a few reason I even considered staying in this disgusting clan. One of those perks are access to a private jet where some of the lower ranks are only had access to VIP flight at best.  
_

 _"Good evening, Master Tiger Claw." A foot elite greeted me and bowed. I nodded in response."Ah, Master Shredder got a message for you."_

 _I turn my gaze to the foot elite with a rather displeased look."Very well, what is it?"_

 _"Master Shredder wanted to warn you about a "surprise"." The foot elite informed me, he also sounded skeptical about it._

 _"Is that all?" I inquire._

 _"Yes, master, that is all."_

 _I walked into the white private jet with a red foot symbol on the side. Going inside, my mind still going around this "surprise" that the Shredder wanted to give me. The plane took off about 10 minutes after I got inside the plane. I took a last glance on the view on the plane's window. A view of Tokyo lights that looked like stars on a clear night. A foot elite brought me a laptop to use for my mission debriefing. I turned on the laptop and typed in my unique code to see what does Shredder had in store for me. Most of them are just a normal assassination missions and I see none of these as a "surprise". Closing the laptop, I sighed and relaxed myself. I should take a cat nap.  
_

 _..._

 _Out of instinct, I woke up just before the plane touched the ground. After the plane finally stopped, I got out as soon as the door opened. The atmosphere here are really diffrent than Tokyo. I saw two foot elites walked towards me._

 _"Master Tiger Claw, please come this way to-"_

 _I cut him off by holding my paw up."I'll go to the H.Q by myself. Take my baggage to my quarters."_

 _The two elites nodded and bowed then went back to the same direction they came from. Using my jetpack, I flew to the top of the airport. I took time to see the view from here. The pollution are even more than ever, almost caused me to sneeze just after taking one breath. I'm finally back. Even after 10 years had passed, the memories that are carved into my head are still as clear as a day on summer. That day, right after I left him, I went to the topside to distract the goverment agents with hope that they won't find him. I barely managed to escape. After I did, Shredder immediatelly sent me to Tokyo H.Q and now, I'm finally back. Wasting no time, I went straight to the H.Q . I can do sightseeing some other time.  
_

 _Running and jumping across the rooftops here are so much easier than in Tokyo. This place are darker and there are a lot of abandoned buildings. After about 20 minutes, I arrived._

 ** _Leo's P.o.V_**

 _Everyone seems to be asleep, lucky me. But that's where all my luck ends. Just a few minutes ago, one of the foot called me, informing that Shred-head want me to come the foot H.Q .Apparently, my new master who'll teach me the art of assassination had just arrived from Japan. That person must be really good to be sent from Japan to here and it give me chills. If an assassin is scary enough then how about the one who taught them how to become one. But, I can't really back away now, the second I do, at the same time a full force of foot soldiers will come bombarding this place. I sighed heavily on the thought. As much as I hate that Shred-head, I need to do this to protect my family from harm.  
_

 _After getting ready, my swords in my back and a few smoke bombs on my belt, I sneaked around the lair and got out without anyone noticing, hopefully. nd it all came crashing down when I heard...  
_

 _"Leo?" the sound are sleepy and almost a whisper._

 _Oh no,Mikey. I turned around and Mikey are looking at me,confused while rubbing his eyes."Uh, Hey,Mikey." I said quietly followed by an awkward laugh. This is bad, Mikey is the last person that I want to know that I'm going to sneak out but he's the first person to find out._

 _"Bro, where are you going?"_

 _Uh, Okay. Think of something Leo and do it fast. I can't be honest with him so I need to think of something else."I'm ,uh... just going for a stroll around the sewers." I laughed sheepishly._

 _I can feel Mikey's eyes are scanning me."Are you sure bro? You looked like you're about to meet the Shredder or something." He said with a big smile on his face._

 _I know he's just joking but he almost gave me a heart attack. Come on, Leo. Calm yourself down."Mikey, could you cover up for me, I really need some time alone right now." Not exactly a lie since I had to go alone.  
_

 _"Sure,as long as you got back before the moring training."_

 _"Thanks Mikey. I owe you one." I said as I turn back again and exit the lair. It took every single restraint I ever got not to go to sensei's room and cried out all my problems. "Leaders never waver. Leaders don't crumble. Leaders must be strong." I sighed. "Leaders sacrifice himself for others."  
_

 ** _Tiger Claw's P.o.V_**

 _Walking in these halls are never something I look forward to. Shredder was never the type to fool around but all his bases are filled with uneccesary things. Now the only thing that stopping me from meeting Shredder is an oversized door. Never knew Shredder was the kind of guy who likes decorating. Pushing the door, I could feel that it was made out of metal so I guess it was for protection. I walked forward and stopped close to the shredder but still as far away as I could manage.  
_

 _"Evening master Shredder."_

 _"Ah, Tiger Claw, I was expecting you to arrive a little later. No matter, now that you're here I could tell you about your mission."_

 _"Yes, Master Shredder"_

 _"I need you to train new addition to the foot clan, he has a very good potential and so, he need to train from the best."_

 _Well, this is surely a surprise._

 _"And it seems your student is finally here."_

 _I turned around and see the door slowly opened. The next thing I see isn't something I was preparing for. Coming from the door, is another humanoid-tiger mutant. But that's not why I lost every single voice on my throat. That piercing blue eyes, the pattern on his forehead, and the blue scarf he's wearing. It's my long lost son._

 _"Leonardo"_

 ** _Leo's P.o.V_**

 _I was walking to Shredder's room. This place seriously give me the creeps even though it used to be a church. They turned a church into an evil base? This is wrong in so many levels. And here I am again, in front of a large metal door. I opened the door and walked inside. The next thing I know I froze on my tracks. A large tiger mutant is standing in front of the Shredder. He wore an outfit that screams "I'm a bounty hunter" with a ninjato sword on his belt and two handguns. He also sports a blue scarf just like mine, but smaller making it looked like it was a handkerchief. But, his eyes made me felt like I was looking at the mirror.  
_

 _"Leonardo"_

 _How did he know my name? He stepped closer to me. He was just as shocked as I am, maybe even more than me. Step by step, my body felt more and more right. Once he's close enough, he put one paw on my cheek and then he just... hugged me._

 _"I-It really was you" He said. I could hear that he's sobbing right now._

 _This feeling... a familiar feeling of protection ... the feeling that I lost a long time ago, a feeling of protection stronger that what Master Splinter could give me. Then a surge of memory came rushing through my head._

 _"D-Dad." Tears came streaming down my face and I returned the hug. I hugged him as hard as I could, I can't lose him again._

* * *

 **Yeah... It wasn't very long and this chapter ended up as a flashback chapter. I promise, next chapter would be Father/Son interaction.**

 **So...**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5 : Thiefs and Assassins

**Uh... I know I promised a Father/Son fluff this chapter but this plot bunny basically attacked me on my sleep and if I don't start writing the plot bunny, I can't write anything else. This Chapter takes place when the brothers are 13 years old so it's about 2 years in the past. Sorry about my inconsistency but the last time I went against a plot bunny, I got crushed, badly.  
**

 **And one more, my brain somehow mistaken ninjaken for ninjato on Leo's and TC's weapon, sorry about that.**

 **BTW...** "Normal Talks" **and** _'Thoughts'_

 **Edit : A few fixes on the P.o.V s(I wonder how I always messed them up)**

* * *

Sitting on his bed inside his room, Leonardo found himself in a really big mess. Of course he had seen this coming from miles away but even that wasn't enough to get his mind straight. After he sighed for what it seems the hundred times, he decided to deal with this by meditating. Gotten up from his bed, he head straight to the is saturday so there should be nobody else in there and that is just what he really need right now. Every saturday, the brothers are allowed not to train and do anything they wanted or just go exploring the sewers but are prohibited from going top side without sensei's supervision.

Walking to the dojo, he passed Mikey's room who are just beside his own. Just as usual, he was out. The lair are quiet meaning that it's only Splinter and Leo are here, at least that's what he's thinking until an explosion sound rang through the lair. _'Correction, it's Sensei, Donnie, and I that are inside the lair.'_ He though with a soft chuckle.

He resumed his walk to the dojo. As long as Donnie doesn't blow up another experiment, this is the perfect time and condition to meditate. Opening the door, he found that even Splinter wasn't here. With that, he made a beeline to his usual spot under the large tree and get into his meditating position.

Meditating, he reviewed his problems, but not all of them since if he did, it might take a week of meditating. Right now, he only reviewed his two biggest problem. First is that, finally after three years of training, he got his first assassination mission. Right now, his mind are fighting each other. There's one side that wanted to just ignore the mission even if it will pretty much kill all of them. There's also another side that told him to do it even if it's ignoring every singe code of Bushido that ever existed.

He went with the latter. He's the eldest son in the Hamato clan and he must do anything to protect his brothers, even if that meant that he need to sacrifice his own honor in the process. He sighed. _'Honor ... I wonder if that even matter right now. My whole family is in danger and all I could think of is honor?'_ He asked himself mentally.

He let out another sigh. _'I missed the time when I could just talk about all my problems to sensei and then ask for a way out.'_ Even though he had decided to do whatever it takes to complete this mission Shredder gave him, he knows it won't be easy. He also know in the aftermath he would, to say the least, have mental problems. _'It took a special kind of person to take life. It takes a unique kind person to take life without hesitation nor guilt.'_

Letting out yet another sigh, he concluded that he would, no, _will_ do it. It's either them or his family.

His next problem is less serious but is even more messy. About one year ago, the Shredder went to Japan. When he got back, he brought a girl, Karai who is about one year older than Leo to train under Tiger Claw alongside Leo. At first, he didn't think much about this new girl. Yes, in his eyes she's a beautiful Japanese girl even though her style are kind of punk-ish, she's still beautiful for him.

His opinion stands until he had a spar with her. He got destroyed in the spar against her, of couse at first he held back because Karai is a girl but even if he didn't, it might get the fight longer but he would still lose. That's when a cupid's arrow hit him right in the heart. He instantly fell for her, literally and figuratively. She's evil, a part of the foot clan and yet he fell in love with her.

Falling in love with a foot clan soldier is a seriously messed up scenario that he never had predicted. Everytime they spar, he always had fun and thought that it's much more fun than anything he had ever done. Everytime she's being nice to him, he could feel his heart flutter. Basically, he messed up, and badly. Just when he thought life couldn't get anymore messed up, he found out about Karai's full name. Oroku Karai. Thinking that the first name Oroku are familiar, he asked Tiger Claw about it. He told him that the name is belonged to Oroku Saki or much better known as the Shredder.

 _'Okay... Lets recap. I fell in love with an evil yet beautiful and at the same time a skilled kunoichi who happened to be a member of the Foot clan and is the only daughter of Oroku Saki or Shredder which instantly made her the "Princess" of the Foot clan and is the direct heir to the clan's leadership.'_ He paused his thoughts for a while. "This is beyond messed up" He said. _'If my brothers found out about this, the first thing they would do is dig a hole and bury me alive. Story of my life.'_

He needed to find a way to get his thoughts elsewhere and sharpening his katas are the only way he could think of. After he got up, he procees by taking out his two ninjakens and get himself into a fighting stance. It didn't work. What will hapen is that either he will ended up thinking about a certain foot girl causing him to fall flat on his face when trying to do an advanced kata or that his kata would be going well but his set of moves will end with one of the assassination technique.

Well, Tiger Claw taught him about assassination skills and how-to but its not his fault. Tiger Claw didn't really know that his son would be using it for the same purpose as himself and his father teach him about it because it's the only thing he knows how to do. On the other side, Leo is a very fast learner in this case as it feels natural for him, his body felt like it was moving with much better precision and one more thing is that he got stronger much faster. With that, he was quite confident, but not too cocky about his ability to protect his family. But obviously he never showed anyone on his family his newly aquired skills to avoid suspicion.

He only got two days left to dispatch the target. His target, while he doesn't know much about him, from the files he found, the target are once a high ranking member of the Foot clan until he betrayed them and created his own criminal circle when he got the power and money. It relieved Leo a little that his target is a criminal boss and not just some innocent citizen who happened to be a witness of one of the foot's operation. However, it's still not enough. He need to find something to ease up his mercy.

The best place to find intel is the Foot headquarters. _'Good ol' Shred-head should allow to get some intel about my target on their database.'_ He certainly was hoping he will. Another idea struck him. _'Karai... if I could get her to help me, there's no way he won't get any information about it.'_ He sheathed his swords on his back and sprinted to his room, almost running into Donnie who are just exiting his lab.

After he's inside, he took his T-cell that was sitting on his nightstand, quickly opening his contact list and call Karai. He waited for a few second for karai to answer.

 **"Hey Leo, whats up?"**

"Karai, I need your help."

Later that night...

 **Leo's P.o.V**

Byerly Building... she told me it shouldn't be hard to find but I asked for the exact location anyway, just in case I got lost. I'll never sunderstand that girl. She said she would happily help me but once she got what I need, she asked me to do her a favor _before_ I get it. She hadn't told me what yet but she wanted to show me what she needs after I came at the Byerly Building at midnight sharp. She was walking around and looked impatient when I got to the roof.

"I was beginning to think you were a no-show." She said and then turns around on her heels. "But you don't disappoint."

"I need to sneak up on my whole family to meet you here so you better have what I need."

"Of course I got them." She said while holding up a folded paper on her left hand. "I hope you didn't forget about our deal"

"I'm still 13 , Karai, not 63. There's no way I could forgot something you told me about 15 minutes ago." Well, every words that came out from her mouth are locked inside a special part of my memory but there's no way I'm telling her. "So? What is this all about?"

She gave me a pair of binoculars and she lift her hard to point at a bright window on a building a few blocks away.

"See for yourself." She said ,still pointing there.

I used the binocular and focused it on where she's pointing. There's a sword in there behind a glass display. Wait, I know that sword. "That's the Izumi no Kami ..."

"...the greatest katana that had ever forged..." She continued.

"...and once belonged to the greatest swordsman of Japan history." I finished

"And I want it." She said casually.

"Wait, are you telling me ..." I said warily. I can see what's coming.

"I want you to help me steal it."

And I was right."No." I said bluntly."I can't in my good conciousness help you doing things like this."

"Come on, Leo. Look at that sword, staying there only collecting dust with nobody for it to be considered it's master, with no one to appreciate it's true value." She persuaded me.

Well, that is sounds wrong to let such a beautiful piece of craftsmanship goes without any real purpose. She almost had me there. "But,Karai... stealing is wrong and you know that." I reasoned with her.

She just crossed her arms. "Kind of sounds strange that those words would came out of a mouth belonged to an assassin, dont you think?." She asked with a cold voice.

I flinched at her statement. Okay, first off, that's harsh and coming from someone who I have a crush on brought the words straight into the deepest part of my heart. Even if it's just some random person saying it would still hurt me. Wait a minute... "H-how did you know?" Im pretty sure only the Shredder and I know about the deal. Most of the foot believed me to be working as a spy for the Hamato.

"My father told me. Although, even if he didn't I would still figure it out anyway, since you're looking for an intel of the person who's currently on Shredder's hit list." She explained.

She was so skilled and smart that it sometimes scares and impress me all at the same time.

"Or, if you don't want this, I could always go back to the H.Q and store it again..." She said rather casually. She was just teasing, I know it but I also know that if she said it, she _will_ do it. "...or maybe-"

"Alright,Karai. You win, I'll help you with your little heist." I really don't want to do this but I can't afford to fail my first mission.

"Don't I always?" Take it from me, she always gets what she wants. I rolled my eyes at her.

She jumped over to the other building and I followed after a little mental argument with myself. Can I really do this? If I didn't, I would lose a huge intel for my next mission. If I did, it would give me a large boost on my chances ... and I might get closer to Karai, just saying. It would be hard but my conscience and instinct , both the human and animalistic side are agreeing on something which is surprising. So, it's been decided.

The heist itself wasn't actually hard. Infact, it was too easy that it made me wonder if Karai even needed my help. The building, as grand as it was has a very sloppy security in terms of both manpower and tech. Hell, even the lair got better security. We even used the elevator without being noticed. That sword really is in poor hands.

After we got out of the elevator, we went to the room which hold the sword. The door to the room wasn't even locked. Wow, how did this sword hadn't been stolen by someone else if it's already sitting here for years. Taking a look inside the case, I could see that it had a simple lock protecting it.

"Okay then Leo, this is why I need your help. I need you to pick this lock."

"Wait, that's it? That's why you need my help?" I almost screamed at her but that would be a bad idea.

"What? I never learn about picklocking but I saw you do it a few times... besides, I might need help in case it got some kind of alarm or something." She stated.

I sighed and took out my picklocking tools. Wow, even the locks here are one of the simplest lock I've ever seen. Once it's unlocked, I lifted the glass frame. Karai went closer to the sword and picked it up. It turns out, by doing this she turned on the alarm and shield the door with another large metal door.. I sighed and pinched myself between my eyebrows.

"Hey Leo, look." She said while looking out the window. There are people, fully armed are walking inside the building."What's the plan leader?"

I facepalmed at her question. She asked me to help without a plan of her own? I sighed heavily. I got an idea but it won't be pretty. I tapped the window a few times. After confirming that the glass are bulletproof I take another look outside. Every single of those soldiers had entered the building. I motioned to her to hand me over the katana and she obeyed. I silently asked her to move back a little.

I unsheathe the sword. Now that I took a closer look, the sword is much more beautiful than I had imagined, and from the looks on Karai's face, we have the same opinion. But this isn't the time or place. I took a battle stance and used the katana to cut the glass. Izumi no Kami are said to be able to cut through anything and this is the time to test the legend.

I did my first slice, and it worked. Then I proceed with second, third, and fourth and created a rectangle shape. I cut it in such ways so the glass that I cut would fall backwards instead just to be safe. I sheathed the katana on back again and hang it to my belt. I walked over to Karai and picked her up, bridal style. She seemed to get the idea of what I'm going to do next and tightened her grip on me which caused me to blush.

After taking a few step back, I sprinted toward the cut-open window and used all the strength on my leg to jump. This is the longest and most dangerous jump I've ever done, yet. I jumped quite far yet we only barely made it to the other building's roof. It's a good thing cats always land on their feet since it would be embarrassing if I land on my face instead. I sighed in relieve.

"Uhm, Leo, you can put me down now."

Oh crud. I let her go the instant I realized that I was still holding her tight. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." I apologized while rubbing the back of my head.

"Here."

I looked at her hand. The folded paper that I needed is on her hand."Thanks Karai." I took it and thanked her. Then I realized something. "Oh, and, here's the sword." I said while reaching for it which is still on my belt.

"You keep it."

My hand froze on it's tracks. "Wait, what?" I think I heard her wrong.

"You heard me, I said you keep it"

"No no no, I can't keep it."

"If you still want me to talk with you then keep it and don't even think about returning it." She said.

She sometimes read me like a book. I sighed and think for a while and then I nodded.

"Good..." She went close to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek."... and thanks." She continued before running to the edge of the rooftop. "Sayonara"

I could only stood there like and idiot for a good 10 minutes before my paw reached for my cheek where she had kissed me. I shook my head. This is not the time. I glanced at the paper on my hand. I'll end this tonight. The faster this end, the better.

 **Karai's P.o.V**

Ugh, I messed up, big time. I rolled around my bed, trying _not_ to think about him. I know he's in love with me since he really can't hide things very well so I wanted to tease him. Never I would've thought that I would ended up falling for him aswell. I've been laying down on my bed for hours without any chance of getting sleep. I decided to get up and train a little on the dojo.

When I was walking there, I passed him, Leonardo. "Hey Le-" I got cut off by the sight of his condition. The katana we stole earlier are still on his belt is the least of what shocked me. Right now, his body are covered in blood and the sheathe of his katana are still dripping some blood. While he was walking, his gaze are plastered to the floor but I can still see his eyes. Instead of the usual sharp, strong but innocent pair of eyes, this time it's cold, uncaring and empty.

He walked passed me like I'm nothing. I don't even think he noticed me. What happened to you Leo?

* * *

 **After re-reading what I wrote, the first thing I said is ... What the hell is wrong with me? I started the chapter with a little dillema, then goes to an awkward situation for Leo but I ended it by breaking Leo's entire soul ( Please don't kill me).**

 **Okay...**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please, please, please review the story.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Thiefs and Assassins Part II

**Second part of my Plot bunny chapter.**

 **WARNING : THIS CHAPTER IS DARK AND CONTAINS GORE AND BLOOD.**

* * *

 **Leo's P.o.V**

Here I am, battling for the live of my family and I. The Shredder's words are still carved into my head.

 _"If you dare to fail me Leonardo, that will be the end of the Hamato Clan."_

I can't afford to fail this mission. My target are once a high ranking member of the Foot Clan and I just realized now why he was ranked as such before he betrayed them. He's strong.

Right now, we're fighting inside a large storange building which is supposed to be the new gang's hideout. The man in front of me had quite some intimidating fiture that I'm sure if normal citizen saw him they would run away that instant. The man has a large build. He wore a black tanktop, army cargo pants, combat boots with some shotgun bullets as also uses steel gauntlets which he kept using to block my swords.

His fighting style are mostly using his brute force and at some ocassions he used his machine gun which I'm don't have any trouble dealing with since his shooting skills are pretty much below strom troopers from Star Wars. I almost don't have to move to dodge the bullets. His punching however, had managed to throw me off balance quite a few times.

Blocking another attack, I can feel some of it managed to get through."Give it up,kid. You won't win against me."

"Sorry no-can-do. But trust me, this is nothing personal." I said back and went in for another attack. He blocked my attack again like they were nothing. He swung his hand for an attack but I evaded it, barely. He's not only strong, but he's also gets faster and faster as the fight progressed. If this keeps going... No, stop thinking about that.

I charged again for another attack but this time, I also used my body weight behind the sword to stregthen my attack. Still, he easily blocked it. After blocking my attack using his right hand, he grabbed my hands with his left. I struggled to get free but he punched my right in the guts and threw me to the other side of the room. I held my stomach with my two hands, clutching them in pain. Before I realized it, he's already standing near me when he seemed to examine me.

"Hamato Clan, huh?" He said causing me to forcefully open one of my eyes. "I see you're the mutant Shredder talks about that time. Hmm... maybe I should go pay the Hamatos a little visit my gang members."

My eyes grew wide as he told me what he's going to do."Yeah, right. You don't even know where my family are."

He grinned evilly and laughed."Before I betrayed the Foot, I stole a lot of information." I flinched at his words. "... and that includes where your little family of freaks are living."He continued and begun laughing again. "The best part is, you can't stop me."

Something inside of me snapped. I forced my body to stand up which got his attention. "I ... will ... not ... let you ... do that." I said still trying to supress the pain which grew all over my body. This only gets me another punch. My whle body felt limp, like I couldn't move anymore. I can see he's now over me. He took out a knife to finish the job.

"Don't worry, you will see them soon enough when they join you."

As he said it, I can feel me losing my conciousness. With that, the knife went down to strike me. I was getting ready for the inevitable when suddenly, my right hand moved on it's own and grabbed the man's hand to stop the knife. I looked at him with murderuous intent as I let my grip gets stronger and threw him away. I'm losing myself to the dark but my body are still fighting.

As the man gets back to fighting stance, I drew something from my belt. The Izumi no Kami, the sword Karai and I stole earlier. I don't know why I drew this katana instead of my ninjakens but it feels like the katana are whispering to me, telling me to use it and make this man pay. With my own will are on verge of collapsing, I easily accepted it. Getting ready for my final attack, I let out a roar, something that I rarely do. After that, everything went blank.

On the last verge of my sanity, I could hear words in my head. _"A leader must not fail. A leader must protect the others ... by any mean neccessary."_

 **Karai's P.o.V**

After I saw Leo's condition, there's only one person who could explain it to me. I walked to Shredder's throne room, half running and stomping slightly harder than usual. Opening the door, I could see that my father are sitting on his throne. "Is there something matter, my daughter?" He asked.

I took a deep breath before I begun taking."Father, it seems Leonardo are acting strangely just now and I need to know why." I said with demanding voice.

"There is nothing wrong with him, Karai. He just acts like how the others do when they achieved their first kill."

My eyes went wide and I almost took a step back. This was his first kill? I now felt really bad that I called him an assassin before he even killed anyone. I made a 180 degrees turn and walked out of the room. Right now, I'm hoping that Leo would be strong enough to deal with this.

 **Leo's P.o.V**

I was walking in the sewers, still holding my acheing stomach. Funny how I didn't remember of coming down here. All I remembered is that my target is dead and then I went to the foot H.Q to report. Even those small parts of my memory are hazy and the truth is, I don't even remembered clearly if I really killed him. After I finally arrived at the lair, my vision went blank once more.

...

 _Huh, this place is familiar. Oh yeah, it's the place where I fought my target earlier. How did I got here anyway? I looked around and find that my opponent are on his fighting stance. When I looked down, I can see my paw are holding a katana. My body suddenly charged at the man and I swing my katana. It seems like it was going to meet the steel gauntlet again and it did. The diffrence is that it cut through both the gauntlet and the man's arm._

 _The man screamed in pain, blood spattering everywhere and he tried to keep whats left of his hand from bleeding and ultimately fails. The cut was clean. He held the open wound and tried to run away. A voice started to talk inside my head. "It looks like he's running away, let's take the leg so he won't go anywhere." Once again, without any coomand, my body dashed to the man and swing my katana , aiming at the man's right leg. Another clean cut._

 _He fell into the ground and screamed even louder. The voice talked again. "I could just leave him to die from blood loss." I can feel a grin forming on my face. "but he might be able to somehow get helped and then survived. No way I'm taking that chance." I hold the katana with two hands, ready to stab the man's heart._

 _"Please... d-don't kill me. I-I'll do anything just don't kill me please." His voice are trembling from fear._

 _It felt great. Hearing his voice trembling, his terrified face, blood coming out from his wounds, it felt great in a sick kind of way. It even felt better that this man was just threatening his family before I put him back on his place. A grin formed again. "Sayonara" The katana finally met the man's heart and pierced right through it._

 _The warehouse door suddenly opened and a few men entered. It looks like they are his target's gang members. They were yelling about something but I don't really care. All I care is ... "These guys are noisy." I ready myself again and strike them without hesitation._

 _..._

I shot up from my sleep. I was breathing fast, my heart drummed like it was never beat before and I could feel sweat running down my body. I used my paws to hold my head as I tried to process everything again. Those were not just a dream nor a nightmare, it was memories. My head are throbing and I'm hyperventilating. I breathe that way until I cough a few from breathing too fast. I tried to calm myself down slowly.

After I calmed down a little bit, I scanned the room I was in. I sighed in relief when I found out that I was sleeping in my own room. I slept with my gear still on and with a lot of dried blood sticking on my fur. I really hope nobody sees me like this or they might - _will_ freak out. I took out my gear and check for some blood stains. My ninjakens are clean but my belt, the Izumi no Kami and obviously my clothes are covered in blood. I seathed back the katana.

I felt dirty, physically and mentally. I need to take a shower and clean up the blood on me and my gear. Contary to popular belief, tigers do not hate water. We just detest it and don't want to be involved with it if we don't have to. We even know how to swim. I sighed and picked my belt and the katana. I opened the door slightly and take a look outside. No one seems to be in the perimeter.

After making sure, I sneaked into the shower. I take off my clothes then put it on the same stack as my belt. I turn the shower on with warm water, setting them to as warm as I could bear. I stood below the shower and let the water clean all the blood on my body. After I got all the blood from my body, I picked up my clothes and run them down the warm water to wash off all the blood. Next is my belt which took a little bit longer to clean. And lastly, the katana. I looked around for a rag and found it near the sink.

When I unsheathe the sword, I found something strange or more accurately, I found nothing. The dried blood which is just there a few minutes ago, now the blade of the katana are clean without a single spot of blood. That was strange...

 **Mikey's P.o.V**

I sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on. I sighed heavily and let the sofa swallow half of my body. Last night, I was staying up late waiting for my eldest brother to come home. Raph and Donnie didn't care and had gone to sleep. I still can't figure out why didn't they care about Leo as much as I do. It wasn't until about 4 A.M when Leo finally walked into the lair.

I greeted him and asked him where he had gone to but then I saw him,covered in blood and his eyes are half asleep. He also got a katana on his belt and I'm sure sensei never gave him something like that. He fell and passed out on the floor. I checked his body for injuries and to my relief, he only got bruise and no cuts. But where did all these blood came from. He often came to the lair all beat up but never one drop of blood on his fur.

I get them out of my thoughts. I take the remote on the table and start switching through the channels until I found a news channel. I never really liked news channel but something the reporter are informing caught my attention. "The ancient katana called the Izumi no Kami are stolen last night. The witnesses had reported that they saw a man jumped out of the window of where the sword was stored to the apartment right in front of the building. The authorities are still puzzled about this report since it came from more than one witness."

They showed the picture of the stolen item and it looks very similiar to the sword Leo brought back. Then the next news came.

"Next news. A mass murder had taken place inside an abandoned warehouse. This warehouse are known to be the hideout of a new gang and the said gang's members are the victims of a mass murderer. 7 victims all died with wounds that came from a long, sharp weapon like a katana or machete. One of the victims who are identified to be the leader of this gang are mutilated but from the investigation, he died from a stab..."

I couldn't hear the news clearly anymore. Leo got home late, he had a new weapon on his belt that looked exactly like the picture the TV showed earlier and he also covered in blood when he got back. But, there's no way he would do that, right? Leo would never do something like that. But, as much as I want to believe it, the clues are all connected together.

I suddenly felt a presence of someone else behind me. I turned around to see Leo, frozen in his tacks while he's going down the stairs. I think he could feel someone are staring at him and glanced at me. As our gaze met, I could see something that I never seen before from my brother. Fear and uncertainity. After a brief silence, he finally spoke.

"Mikey, please don't tell anyone about this." He said as he figured out that I somehow know about his doings last night.

My breath are caught on my throat. I don't want to believe it but he just confirmed it himself. "But, Leo..."

"Please, Mikey. I'll tell you anything you want to know but please, don't tell anyone."

I took a deep breath and sighed. I just give him a nod.

I can see him smiling warmly at me. "Thanks, Mikey."

* * *

 **Finally, Good bye and good luck you annoying plot bunny. Now I can go back to the main story. Yeah, this is the darkest chapter I've ever written, anyone got a spare flashlight?**

 **In case you guys are wondering why Leo are really OOC on his dream, it was because of his Animalistic-Predator side took him over (and the sword, perhaps?).**

 **The Izumi no Kami are surely sounds like it wasn't just a sword isn't it?**

 **By the way...**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Test

**Ok, now that the plot bunny are concluded on the last chapter, time to pick up from where we left off ( Chapter 4). As promised, Father/Son fluff is here, I hope.**

* * *

 **Leo's P.o.V**

That memory of my first kill are always much more clear than any other. That day Mikey found out, I didn't tell him that I was working for the Shredder. I made up a story about me gotten into a fight again and that they got hostages so unless I stole the Izumi no Kami, they will kill them. Then about the killing , I just told him that I got no other choice, that after I got the sword they still tried to kill the innocent citizens.

Mikey didn't gave me more questions. He just buys it, which hurts me that I had to lie to my brother like that. Mikey asked me to not kill anymore. I had to lie again and say yes, knowing that this wouldn't be my last mission from the shredder. It's a good thing that Mikey wasn't aware of any of my sissions after that. After clearing my head from the memory, I realized that I'm still within the embrace of my dad, Tiger Claw. I pulled back a little and he also did.

"Thanks dad, I'm okay now." I said while wiping some of the tears.

He chuckled. "Well, if crying while hugging your old man for almost half an hour wouldn't help, I don't know what would."

My eyed got wide in realization. "I cried that long?"

He patted my head gently."No, you only cried for about 5 minutes then just keep hugging me for the rest that I thought you fell asleep."

"I almost did, but it's not my fault you're so fluffy." I said while giggling

"Touché" He said while he got up. "So, how about a spar, for real this time."

"Just like I wanted." I replied as we both parted about 20 feet and get into battle mode.

"Okay, but this time, try to last longer than at least a minute."

"Don't worry, I can last even longer than that."

"If you say so..." He said. It sounds like he doesn't believed me. "I'll start the countdown... Five, four, three, two, one..."

10 seconds later...

"Agh, I give up, I give up." I said as I can hardly feel my left leg anymore. He twisted it in a weird way that I'm sure if he add more power on his grip right now, it will be dislocated.

"Well, I guess it's a new record for you to last 10 seconds..." He said while raising one eyebrow and looked at me with a smug smile on his face. He lets go of my leg which I'm very grateful for. Well, he let go of my leg but it still hurt. "Here, let me help you with that." He said as he pressed a few points on my leg making it feel better faster.

In just a few seconds, my leg felt like how it was before we spar. "Whoa, how did you do that?" I asked in awe.

"Pressure points. It worked well on you because of both you and I have a good amount of chi." He explained simply. "Since you can only last about 10 seconds with me, I'm going to need to extend your training hours."

"YES!" I exclaimed in victory earning a glare from the tiger in front of me. Oh, it was supposed to be a punishment. "I mean... uh- oh no, I can't watch Space Heroes again if I need to train more, poor me." I said with a very bad acting.

"Yeah,yeah!"He rolled his eyes at me."I'm pretty sure you're gonna be missing that show."

"What? I really do liked that show."

"I believe you" He said but it's clear that he meant otherwise."First thing first, I need to know what do I need to fix from you."

I blinked in confusion."O-kay? How exactly?" I asked.

He grinned widely at me, sending chills to my back. "Wait here and get ready, I'll attack you to test your current skills. Oh, and no weapons""

I took a deep breath. "Okay then."

He nodded once. "Good." He jumped over to the other building. "Get Ready!" He said half yelling. Suddenly, he jumped high and while coming down, he multiplied. He created twelve after-images of himself and they came from all directions. Each time he got closer, one image disappeared. I can't figure out which is his real body so I wouldn't know where is he going to attack from

In less than 1 second, he's already very close with only 1 after image and the other one is real coming from left and right. I spotted the one from left flickered a little so, I blocked my right side. Then I realized, even if I did block it, a punch at that speed and power will knock me down easily. I closed my eyes, preparing for a bad headache, but the hit never connected. I opened my right eye to find out whats wrong and find that my dad's fist stopped just inches before it hit me.

He smiled at me but right now, I really didn't know if that was a "You did great" kind of smile, or a mocking smile. He eased up his fist and punched me playfully. "Very good."

I also eased up my blocking."Thanks."

"Well, it seems like you got a very good speed, a great amount of chi, and your reflex is even better than mine." He said which made a smile formed on my face. "However..." Well, there goes the smile. "While your strength isn't all bad, it still need a lot of work." He said while his finger pointed right at my forehead. "You need to work out more." He continued and tapped my forehead with his finger using enough power to get me stumbling back.

"I would like to but I can't just change my training all of a sudden or my brothers and sensei might notice." I retort.

"You can always come to the Foot's dojo. I know you hate that place just as much as I do, but you can't deny that they got much better equipments than any other place in New York. Besides, you're already well known at the Foot clan." He walked closer and whispered. "I also heard Karai is back from Japan yesterday."

I tensed up at his claim."She did?" I said excitedly. I didn't mean to let that slip."I-I mean... uh... what I meant was-"

His laughing cut me off. I blushed deeply. I basically just told my own dad about my crush. "You don't have to try to deny it cub. I know you have feelings for her." He said while elbowing my sides.

"How did you know?" I asked, still blushing.

"I know because I was the same way with your mother."

I jumped slightly."I got a mom?"

He then looked at me with a "not amused" look. "Of course you have a mother, why did you think you don't have one?" He inquired.

"Sorry... I thought I was, I dunno, an experiment or something, that I was just created in a lab using your DNA or something." I confessed.

He nodded in understanding. "It's okay if you thought that you were."

"Can you... tell me a little about my mom?"

"Well, all I could say is that she was very beautiful. She accepted me as I am, something that I thought no human would do."

"Wait, so I got a mom and she's a human?" I asked still shocked. There's too many things that my brain need to process that I know if I'm a robot, my head would be on fire right now.

"How many tiger mutant do you think exist?"

I think for a few second."Good point." I admitted defeat. "Anyway... where is she now?"

"Right now she lived in California but I can't visit her too much or she might get dragged in the same game I'm playing." He sighed. "Just, put it aside for now. We're going to train right now."

"What kind of training?"

He smiled and pulled my hand. He sat down with crossed legs and then forced me to sit down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective way. "All you have to do is try to break my grip but no attacking _and_ biting. To make it easier for you, I'll sleep. You got until sunrise to escape."

"Wait, what?" He already fell asleep. His grip feels gentle. "This should be easy." I tried to move but I can't. His arms feels gentle but it wont budge. Huh, let alone breaking free, the only thing I could move now is my head. I tried and tried again for about an hour. I sighed. I'm getting sleepy, my eyes feels heavy. I feel protected with him, like there's nothing that could hurt me. I easily gave in to my asleepiness. Right after my eyes closed, I went out like a light.

...

"Come on cub, wake up." A sound woke me up from my slumber. I never slept this well before. I even considered getting back to sleep. "The sun is already rising cub, wake up." I'm still too lazy to even open my eyes. "WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open. "Ok, I'm up,I'm up." I started to scan my surroundings and find that I'm at a rooftop still on my dad's lap. It very peaceful with my dad here with me and the sun peeking out on the horizon... wait a minute? The sun? "It's already past sunrise!?"

He chuckled softly."Yes it is. I take it that you sleep well."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah, that was a good sleep." I admitted.

"I never thought you were the type to sleep on your training ,cub."

"Training?" I asked, confused. Then it hit me. Oh yeah, the training about getting out of my dad's grip before sunrise."Oh yeah." I laughed awkwardly. "I completely forgot about it." I can see he raised one eyebrow. "I tried for at least an hour but you won't budge so I ended up sleeping. I guess I really need more training if I can't even move you while you're sleeping."

He laughed but quietly."I know cub. You tried to break out for exactly 1 hour, 4 minutes and 31 seconds then you fell asleep."

I stared at him trying to process what he's saying. Then for the second time after I woke up, I feel like a brick just hit my head. "What? You're not sleeping the entire time?"

"Oh, no, I sleep after I'm sure you're asleep. Also, that wasn't your real training."

"WHAT!? Why?"

"I just want to spend some time with my cub, outside training and sparring." He said, giving me a warm smile.

Master Splinter are just like him, I guess it's a parents' thing. Then a third brick hit me (Seriously, why do bricks keep falling on my head). "Oh no, its past sunrise. I gotta go back to the lair."

"Took you long enough to realize." He's doing this deliberately.

I got up and he followed a few seconds later. "Well, I gotta go now,dad."

He nodded."Come to the Foot H.Q at 10 P.M , We'll begin your real training."

I looked at him for a few seconds then nodded before jumping down from the roof to the alley. I opened the manhole cover and climbed down but not before I closed it again.

...

"And where have you been, Leonardo." Master Splinter asked.

Oh crud, I forgot that there's no way sensei would let me slide without a good explaination. "I'm sorry sensei. I was training on the rooftops but I got too tired and fell asleep there." I'm not lying, I'm misdirecting. Sensei seems to accept it and walked back into his room.

"Hey,Leo". I turned around to find Mikey coming from the kitchen to the main room. "Where did you go last night, you missed the movie night dude. Everyone was here, even sensei and April."

"Just out, training."

* * *

 **Whew, done. the Father/Son fluff wasn't all that good, but hey, I tried.**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please leave a review and dont forget to Favorite and Follow the story if you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Snakeweed

**Update! Yay!**

* * *

 **No P.o.V with Leo**

Leonardo ran and jumped over rooftops. Both his jaws and paws are tightly clenched. 'Why would he do that?' His jaws clenched tighter at the thought of what happened earlier. 'Why would he say things like that? He doesn't know how hard it is to become a leader. He have no right to say all those things.'

Just about 15 minutes ago, they were going after a weed mutant who kidnaps people for god knows what. After the mutant got into an alleyway, Leo suggested to attack the mutant from above since it would be safer that way. Hs brother, Raph on the other hand, wanted to just charge at the mutant. They argued but went with Leo's plan anyway. After they're ready to attack, the mutant were gone. That's when the fight started with Raph saying that he would be a better leader than Leo which ended with Leo leaving his team.

Leo stopped on a rooftop. He needed to let out his rage which he took out by punching a brick wall, well, used to be a brick wall. He panicked that he just destroyed someone's property and ran away as far as possible from there. He didn't mean to destroy it and the wall was more fragile than it looks. He was alreasy panting hard when he finally stopped on a rooftop. He ended up in an unfamiliar part of the town.

The thoughts ran through his head again. 'He doesn't know how much I had sacrificed for all of them, him included.' He sighed at the thought. 'Of course he didn't, none of them knows about it since I never told them.' He sighed again and sat down. He felt the presence of other people around him. 'Five of them, but they were not hostiles.' He could feel a person's hostility by their aura and bloodlust. Hostiles usually have evil or murderous aura and have a very thick bloodlust that he could feel them miles away. Non-Hostile still could have evil aura, but their's are not murderous and the bloodlust are barely noticable.

He stood up but not readying his weapons nor getting into a defensive stance. "Those who are hiding behind the water tank should come out,now." He commanded but not in an intimidating voice but rather, a nice one so he won't scare them away especially since they weren't even hostiles. Out of the shadows, five foot ninjas appeared. Four of them are regular Foot ninja and one are an Elite Foot.

It's the Elite ninja who walked close to him. "Master Leonardo, if I may ask, why are you in this part of the town?"

It has been over a year since the Foot ninjas starting to call him "Master" just like how they call other high-ranks. They said it was the Shredder's orders but as of why he would do that he didn't know. Although he's not actually hates it, he still thinks that it was a bit exaggerated. The Elites have been with the Foot clan longer than he is, maybe before he was even born.

"I was doing a night run and ended up in here. What part of the city is this? The place look different from the other parts."

"This is the territory of the Purple Dragons. Not to be disrespectful or doubting your skills, Master, but it would be best if you leave this district of the city." He suggested.

"Care to explain?" Leo inquired while crossing his arms on his chest.

"Of course, Master. While we and the Purple Dragons are allies, the Purple Dragons are not aware that you are a part of the Foot Clan so they might try to attack you." The elite explained.

"I see." Leo said in understanding. 'Well, at least I don't have to hold my brothers back from attacking the Purple Dragon thugs.' He thought. "Very well, I would stay away from this place unless there is something important for me to do."

They all bowed and disappeared into the shadows once more, getting back to whatever they are doing right now. He took out his T-Phone (Because Donnie doesn't know if he should model Leo's phone based on a tiger or a steak) and checked the time. 9.03 P.M. 'Should be enough time for me to get from here to Foot HQ while taking a detour to the lair.'

 **No P.o.V with Donnie**

Donnie was once again working on his lab. He was working on a reverse mutagen that will hopefully, solve most of his family's problem. He had been working on these for a long time but he still didn't come close to reaching his goal. He sighed and relaxed himself on his chair. He's worried about the two eldest brothers. He checked the alarm clock on the table. 9.03 P.M .'He's been gone for almost one hour now, I hope he's okay.' He was so lost in thought that he didn't noticed April entered his lab.

"Donnie... Donnie..." April called to no avail. She reached out to Donnie and shook him out of his thoughts. "Donnie..."

"Ah, A-A-April, how long have you been there?" He asked, completely surprised.

"I already called you a few times, is something wrong?"

"Leo and Raph got into a fight but unlike the other times, Leo just left without even saying anything." He said and went on his project again.

A silence fell as Donnie resumed his work. Wanting to break the unusual silence, April spoke. "What are you working on,Donnie?" She asked while she scanned the room. She didn't come inside the lab very often and never got the chance to take a good look at it.

"It's a reverse mutagen I've been working on for some time now."

"Reverse mutagen?" She aked again, switching her gaze to Donnie.

"Uhm, yeah. It's almost like a normal mutagen but when a mutant are exposed to it, they will turn human no matter what they are before they become a mutant, or at least that's what I _want_ to make." He explained.

"So, lets say a plant become a mutant, if you used it they won't turn back into a plant but into a human instead?" She asked, looking at the chemicals on Donnie's lab table.

"Basically,yes but if it's a mindless mutant then it will turn into a mindless human. But right now, I don't even know if its possible to make something like that. I just hope there's a way."

"I guess being a human is much better than being a mutant, no offense."

"None taken, but that's actually not the only reason. You noticed how the four of us are brothers but only Leo are a tiger, right?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

She nodded and then she added. "I have been wondering about that for some time now."

"Raph, Mikey and I are actual brothers, related by blood while Leo are found by Sensei. I think Leo feel unwelcomed on this family and I want to help him. If we all become humans, he won't be needing to feel like an outsider anymore, he can finally become one of us as a whole, not just a part of him." He admitted.

Donatello actually cares about his brother, Leo. He doesn't want anyone to feel like an outsider inside this family. With Master Splinter and Mikey already accepted Leo, Raph haven't. Donnie acted like he haven't accepted Leo as well just so Raph won't feel alone, as wrong as it may sounds. Once Raph could finally settle on accepting Leo as a part of the family, he could drop all the act.

Suddenly, Raph barge into the room with Mikey right behind him and both of them are carrying some gadgets, metals, maps and some more things. They dumped everything on Donnie's lab table almost knocking over the chemicals.

"Alright, Don, we got everythin' ya asked for. Now find where's that mutant's hideout." Raph said, eagerly wanting a fight.

"But Leo-" Donnie are cut off by the sound of his lab door opening which reveals Leo. "Leo, I'm just about to pinpoint Snakeweed's hideout." He said while waving his hand.

Leo made a straight line to Donnie."Really? Cool. How is it progressing?" Leo asked.

But then, Raph stepped into Leo's way. "You don't need to know." This made Leo narrowed his eyes on Raph. "You didn't help getting what Don need to find that weed mutant and I hardly think of you as a help to the team."

'This won't end well.' Donnie thought.

Leo turned around and went straight to the door.

"You shouldn't have said that,Raph." Donnie begun.

"What? It's true that he's not much help to everyone." Reph retorted.

"We need all the help we could get, especially more people to fight-"

"He not a very good fighter either." Raph interrupted Donnie."Remember on spars the best he could manage is a draw against Mikey."

"Hey! I'm here you know." Mikey said in irritation.

"See? Even Mikey feel insuted that he was being compared to Leo."

"That not the reason. I know I'm weak and I'm angry that you are insulting Leo." Mikey exploded leaving everyone inside the room speechless. Mikey never got angry like that before. He get angry sometimes but it was mostly "playful" kind of angry that shouldn't be taken seriously. This time though, he was _angry_ angry. Of course he was angry. Someone are insulting his favorite big brother, someone whom he idolized. After calming himself down, Mikey left the room as well.

 **Leo's P.o.V**

After getting everything I need, I left the lair immediately. I'm starting to lose my patience on Raph, like seriously, what's his problem. Before exiting the lair, I saw someone standing near the gate. I can make out who it was from the outline. "Mikey?"

I saw him jumped a little and turned his head to me. "Oh, hi Leo." He said.

His tone are worrying. "What's wrong Mikey? Why aren't you with the others?" I asked but not before I sigh.

"N-nothing's wrong, bro. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Mikey, you're not a very good liar and you know that."

"I uh, I kinda exploded on Raph." He said sheepishly.

Okay, that was surprising. "Why?"

"He was saying bad things about you and I got angry."

I smiled at his confession. He would get angry, something that he never done before, for me? "Thanks Mikey."

He let out his goofy smile but the smile disappeared when he saw something. "Where are you going ,bro? You're on full gear."

"I'm going training." Not a lie. "Raph is right, I''m not strong enough."

"Just drop it dude, I know if you want you could take on all of us without any trouble."

"What do you mean,Mikey?"

"I saw you spar with sensei a few weeks back. None of us ever gotten to hit sensei but you battled him to a standstill."

"It's just a spar, Mikey. Sensei was far from using his full power." I tried to reason with him. The keyword here is _tried_.

"And so are the spar sensei had with all of us." He countered. "You shouldn't hide your own skill, Leo. If you show everyone your real power, it should be a good, you know, motivation for all of us."

"Motivation? Where are you going with this, Mikey?"

"I mean, right now Raph doesn't train hard anymore because he thinks he was the best and no one can come close to him even if he didn't train. Donnie are too occupied with his projects that he rarely train. And me, you know how I like to slack off. If we have someone to chase, we should all get more motivation to take trainings seriously."

I stared at him, dumfounded after Mikey sends his Armor-Piercing statement. I sighed and walked past Mikey. "Next morning training." I said softly before I ran to the nearest manhole.

* * *

 **Surprise, Donnie really do care. If any of you want to ask if I'm going to turn them human in future chapters, I won't since it would destroy the whole plot of this fanfic (Tiger in Blue as in really a tiger).**

 **Anyway...**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please Review to show your support to this fanfic.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Snakeweed Part II

**Update :D Took longer than I thought to update this. I was actually really sick right now and I had to sneak up on my mom just so I could update this (she's really overprotective and if I'm sick, I cant get into 5 meter range from my laptop and phone and it was even more torturing than the illness itself).**

 **Anyway... Thanks for all the reviews. You guys really made my day.**

* * *

The moon was full and yet, it shone dimly as the pollution of the city covered most of it's light. Funny, how it was very similiar to his situation right now. Covering everything he had done with lies and nothing else. He had a good reason of course. His goal is to protect his family but he was no longer sure, is he doing this for his family, or is there another reason for it. He did not know what really is that reason but he could feel it getting stronger and stronger each day making his true goal glows dim in comparison.

Giving himself a mental shake, he tried to rid the thoughts off his head to no avail. _'Since when did my goal started to shift?'_

He shook his head as hard as he could. _'Relax, Leo. There's no other reason for yourself to do this other than protecting your brothers and sensei.'_ Is it?

Before he even know it, the Foot HQ are already on sight. He jumped down from the rooftop to a good distance from the main door so he won't startle the ninjas that was guarding it. The two ninjas bowed and opened the door for him as he walked past them. It's unknown to him if the ninjas from the Foot clan respects him truly or did they just done this because of Shredder's orders.

After getting inside, the door behind him closes and he begun to walk. He went straight to the dojo as there's nothing much here to see. It just hallways that leads to even more hallways. When he was nearing the dojo, he could hear people training clearly. The sound of metals clashing, battlecries, chains, and the sandbag being punched filled the area.

Opening the door, he scanned the room for Tiger Claw but he was nowhere to be seen. It made him wonder where did the old tiger went to. Tiger Claw had always been a punctual mutant, he values and doesn't like to waste time. _'If he's not in here that means it's either he's on a mission, in his quarter, or at the throne room.'_ He thought for a while before deciding to go the throne room.

He was lost in thoughts once more until he reached his destination. He caught a sight of Karai which instantly casted away all his thoughts. He hadn't seen her for about 3 months. "Hey, Karai! You're ba-" The sight in front of him cut him off. He let out a chuckle. Sure, he missed her but this is just priceless. "W-What ... are you ... doing Karai?" He asked between his laughs.

"I'm trying to move your stupid father." She said without stopping what she was doing and without taking a glance to him. She was hitting the end of a black staff, looked a bit like Donnie's but it seemed that this was better crafted, to his father's stomach. She was at full power, hitting him repeatedly but Tiger Claw doesn't even budge a little and just looked at her like he wasn't know what she was doing.

Tiger Claw sighed and gazed at his cub. "Evening, cub. Sorry but the training are canceled. Shredder asked me to guard this door when he has an important meeting with a weapon seller."

"It's ok. It seems like Karai wasn't helping." Leo replied and chuckled again.

Tiger Claw just shrugged while Karai didn't seem to give up. "Come on, Tiger CLaw, I need to see my father."

"Sorry princess, Shredder's orders."

Oh, he's done it.

"Do not call me _princess._ " She growled and took a few step back. and then charged at Tiger Claw at full speed and Power with a fairly loud battle cry. With all those, she still haven't managed to even made him flinch.

"Why don't you two just go spar or something. You two haven't spar for quite some time now." He suggested.

Karai sighed in defeat. "Fine, lets go Leo." She stormed off but not to the direction of the dojo, but instead, the main door.

Leo bowed once to his father and left with Karai. Once he was outside, he could see the outline of Karai, already on the rooftop of another building. The building wasn't too tall for him that it only took one jump to reach the roof. After he landed, she immediately jumped over to another rooftop, signalling him to follow her and he followed. He chased after her for about 10 minutes until they reached the Byerly Building.

They both stopped. Karai turned around with a smile on her face. "Remember this place, Leo?" She asked him casually.

Leo are a bit startled by her question. "Of course, I still have the sword back on my room." He replied. _'and this is the exact spot where she kissed me, even though its only a pack on the cheek.'_ He thought while holding back a happy grin from forming on his mouth.

"Is that all?" She asked him with a playful tone, obviously teasing him.

Leo could feel his face heating up. He put one paw behind his head. "Y-Yeah, this is also where you kissed me for the first time." He said , rubbing the back of his head. After that day, Karai used a pack on the cheek as a sign of thanks which Leo thought was because she wasn't very good at saying thank you. It's true that she's not good at saying thank you, but he didn't know that the reason for the kiss was far from that.

She grinned in amusement, clearly enjoying the tiger's embarassment. She walked closer to him and put her hand to his chest. Leo, confused on what she was up to let his hand goes limp and fell to his sides. He suddenly realized how close they are to each other and blushed while scanning the area for something that could catch his attention. Karai was also blushing, but lightly and barely noticable in the dark of the night.

She leaned in to him and he did the same. They leaned in until their lips met together. Both of them are surprised and have no idea of what to do for a few seconds. Leo never kissed anyone before and Karai was not much diffrent. She was raised inside the foot clan and her whole life was either learning or training, no time for friends or romance. Leo was her only friend and she was grateful. They stayed that was for what they felt like eternity although it was not any longer than 15 seconds.

Their lips parted and they were panting like they just spar for a couple of hours. Leo was speechless after what they just did, and Karai was speechless for realizing how bold she had become. She mentally smacked herself again and again. She knows Leo liked her but she was afraid. _'What if I just made a beautiful friendship with my only friend into an awkward relationship.'_ She thought. She was afraid that he would grow distant from her after what she had done.

She took a glance at Leo, waiting for him to say something. They went silent for a few minutes and Karai decided to break the silence. "Leo-"

"I-I guess t-that was your first kiss as well, huh? he he." He cut her off and asked her, followed by an awkward chuckle.

"Leo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you so suddenly. I-" She said softly but Leo silenced her by put one of his fingers to her lips.

"It's ok, if anything you made me happy by doing that. Thanks and I love you." He said then his face and ears went red after he realized what he just told her.

She replied this by twisting his hand and sweep her leg on his, causing him to lose balance and fall flat on his face with her foot on his back much to his confusion. "Karai?"

"We got company."

"LEO!" Came another voice that he clearly recognize, Raph's voice. Leo turned his gaze to his younger brother who was frozen on his tracks with a gaping mouth. "Wha-what are you doing? and who is she?" He asked, barely managing his temper.

Leo drummed the ground with his fingers, trying to figure out how to make it sound less bad than it should have. "Uh... um.. Raph, Karai. Karai, Raph." He said as Karai let go of Leo, allowing him to stand up.

"What? Are you like- _friends_ with her?" His sound could probably wake up the entire block. "We're risking our necks out there and you're here holding hands with the foot."

Leo are somehow relieved that Raph didn't saw their little "scene" earlier but something about what Raph had said pushed his almost non-existent temper to burst. "You don't need my help, remember? You said it less than an hour ago, or are you having some memory problem?" Leo bites back. He didn't mean to explode like that but he can't keep it inside anymore.

"I know what I said..." He said, still angry with Leo. "... and I'm sorry." He continued, now with a softer tone. "I didn't know that it was hard to become the leader, you have every right to be mad at me. I just found out how hard it is and I don't think I could bear it."

Out of nowhere, Snakeweed emerged from an alley just beside the Byerly Building, coming with a grand entrance and then covered some parts of the building with vines. "I FOUND YOU MUTANTS!" He immediately attacked the ninjas, but the trio easily dodged the initial attack. Leo and Raph drew out their weapons and went into a defensive stance.

For Leo, this would be easier if he was alone. Still hard to take down Snakeweed alone, but would be at least easier if he could use all his assassination skills he had honed for more than five years. With Raph here, he couldn't use any of them, but he got a plan. He blocked and cut away all the vines that are attacking him, and so does Raph.

After a few minutes of fighting, Raph eventually got caught by the vines. That's when Leo noticed something was off. He switched his gaze to Karai only to found her just standing there, enjoying the view of the two brothers fighting against the weed mutant. Leo got caught by the vine after he lost his concentration. Snakeweed tried to pull him closer but Leo managed to get a hold on the handle of a roof door.

"Karai! A little help here?" He said , struggling against the force of Snakeweed's pull.

Karai just cocked her head, drew her dagger and thrown it at Leo's direction. Leo knew that she wasn't trying to hurt him but he ducked his head out of reflex. He looked up and saw the dagger are planted on the door above his head and from the location, even if he didn't try to dodge the dagger, it would still miss. He glanced back at Karai.

"Sayonara." is all she said before doing a backflip to another, shorter building.

He let go of the door handle and took the dagger. He cut the vines that was restraining him and using the force from Snakeweed's pull to his advantage, he kicked him right on the face with both his legs, effectively freeing Raph. Leo signalled Raph to follow him and they both jumped down to an alley. Leo remembered about some Nitrogen tanks he saw on his way up and now he's planning on using it.

Snakeweed managed to crash the party by standing between him and the H2 tanks. "So, what now Leo?" Raph asked.

"We charge him."

"Are you sure?"

"Just, trust me. You get those blue tanks, I'll distract him."

Raph nodded in acknowedgement and ran straight to the tanks. Leo taunted the mutant which worked surprisingly well. It doesn't take lonjg for Raph to reach the stack of blue hidrogen tanks. "Leo, catch!" He said as he threw a him a blue tank.

Leo caught it just in time for him to dodge another attack. He jumped so Snakeweed's head and his are level. He shoved it to Snakeweed's mouth and jumped back. He took his handgun on his belt and aimed for the tank. He shoots and it was a bull's eye. The tank exploded, light blue mist came out of it and Snakeweed froze, literally.

"Raph, Now!" They went for the opening it created and completely destroyed Snakeweed's body in a period of just a few seconds.

No more Snakeweed.

Raph glanced at Leo with a questionable look. "Where did you find that gun?"

"Some questions are better left unanswered, Raph."

* * *

 **Whew, Finished. BTW, I was thinking... Should I make the Hamato and Foot clan allies ? I was thinking about adding a new character that is a common enemy of all the characters, both heroes and villains. Tell me what you guys think on the review.**

 **Oh...**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**


	10. Chapter 10 : Clones

**Update ! So, I decided to go with the flow and make a new character so the two clans could become allies. The only problem is for me to write it without getting Shredder completely OOC. Oh yeah, almost forgot. The last chapter would be the only chapter for a while that contains Leorai. They will still interact but on friendly kind of way. That is unless someone asked for more Leorai. Also, from where this is going, I will only follow the series only the Season 1 part.**

* * *

Ever since the fight with Snakeweed, everything has been going well for the Hamato clan. For the first time, they are finally a family and a as a whole. Leo no longer holds back (too much) on spars, Mikey are more cheerful than ever much to Raph's and Donnie's annoyance, Donnie are spending less time on his lab, and Raph while he still questions Leo's plans sometimes and it mostly just him submitting his opinion, he no longer questions his leadership.

But now isn't the time for him to think about it. After the recently canceled training, even though it's not Leo's fault, he was training twice as hard with his father, Tiger Claw. Leo have asked him how to manipulate his After-Images for his own use in particular. But now, he wished he didn't. Tiger Claw wanted to make his cub stronger but he also wants Leo to be independent. How do he teach a skill and trains him to be independent ? By keep attacking him using the same skill again and again until he figured it out by his own. Cruel ? Yes . Effective ? Absolutely.

All of Leo's knowedge about assassination wasn't actually taught to him, he figured it out himself. How long it takes depends on how difficult and complicated the skill is and Leo are absorbing everything like a dry sponge. His growth are definitely top notch but it's only because of his fire-forged willpower and the fact that those skills are created by Tiger Claw to be specifically used by tiger mutants.

A few days after rentless trainings, he's very close on figuring out how it works. He's missing something that cannot be aquired by normal means but that's all he knows about.

Leo was meditating below a tree inside the Foot clan dojo about it when Tiger Claw entered the room with a medium sized box on his hand. Leo's eyes opened slowly and saw Tiger Claw walking from the door to his direction. "What's in the box, Dad?" Leo ask while he raised an eyebrow.

Tiger Claw sat beside him with legs crossed. He opened the box, revealing some kind of black cloth inside. "This is what you are missing." He said and pull out the cloth. It was actually a light blue short sleeved T-shirt, just like what Tiger Claw are wearing. The color looked like it was fading but it seems new and from the looks of it, it was dyed that way. He handed it to Leo and the pulled out a black long cargo pants and handed it to Leo afterwards. "Oh, mind the Foot symbol."

Leo examined the T-shirt and found a Foot clan logo on the right upper arm part. "But Dad, I can't wear this if there's a Foot symbol on it. If my little brothers and sensei saw me sporting the logo of their arch-nemesis' clan, things will go real ugly, real fast."

"I don't say you need to use them all the time, only when you're on Shredder's missions." Tiger Claw reassured him. "So that your target knows you're representing the Foot clan." He continued.

"Yeah, but- oh wait..." Leo rested his head on his paw.

"Figured it out yet?"

Leo's posture straightened again and then he smiled. "Thanks Dad." He said and then Leo hugged Tiger Claw, which he returned. They broke the hug and Leo started inspecting the new clothes. He just remembered, every single of his target are once a member of the Foot Clan and they're not unfamiliar with the Hamato clan. If he wore a Foot clan attire, then in case someone wants a revenge, either its his target's followers or friends, they will seek the Foot clan, not his family on Hamato clan.

"Hey, cub."

Leo snapped off from his thoughts and turned again to Tiger Claw.

"Are you going to try it or not?"

Leo then hit himslef in the head. "Oh yeah, sorry." Leo stood up and streched. "Be right back." He left the room for a few minutes and came back wearing his new outfit. "I can't feel any diffrence actually. Are you sure this is what I need?"

Tiger Claw stood up and rested his hands on his back. "Try pushing the Foot symbol."

Leo didn't really know what for but he did it anyway. He could feel like there was a button hidden beneath the symbol and pushed it. After he pushed it, his T-shirt glowed dimly then get more and more dim until it was almost unnoticable. He still didn't feel anything. Leo waved is hand a few times but something happened. There are tracks of after-images followed his hand, even when he was doing it slowly.

"The shirt emit a special light that makes it easy for you to create after images. The reason is that the light has lower speed than normal light, which causes your refletion on your's and the others' eyes to be emitted much slower." Tiger Claw explained.

Leo might be smart but he wasn't Donnie smart. He just shrugged, knowing no matter how much Tiger Claw could explain, he won't understand it anyway. He walked slowly in circles while looking over his shoulders. He could see he was making some tracks behind him. He picked up speed and see that the tracks have longer distance than when he was walking. 'Time for some test'

Leo focused most of his strength on his leg and dashed forward, leaving a trail of his owm images. He jumped to the wall. When his feet touched the wall, he leaps to another one, then another, and he keeps doing it at full speed, filling the room with after-images.

"Good, but let's see how long can you use it" Tiger Claw challanged.

Just after about 10 seconds, Leo slowed down and fell to the mats, face first. His body are extremly tired and he was really dizzy from moving that fast in a small area. Then, he lost conciousness.

~0-0~

Leo slowly opened his eyes and find himself inside of his father's quarter. He tried to recall what happened that caused him to pass out. 'I was trying out my new gear, then I got too excited. I tried the move dad had been showing me and ...' That's all he could remember. He tried to sat up but he fell. His body are all sore, like he just trained non-stop for a whole day.

"Oh, you're finally awake." A voice which he recognized as Tiger Claw's reached his ear drum. "You shouldn't try to move just yet." Tiger Claw are sitting beside the bed Leo was laying down on.

"What happened?" Leo asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"You tried an advanced move, too advanced for your body to handle. You only used your legs but the stress of the stop-and-go motion ran not only on your legs, but also your thighs and core muscle." He explained. "You know, thats not the only move that you can use with those after-images."

"What do you mean?" Leo inquired.

"Their usage are to distract your enemies. For example, when your enemy is about to strike you, if you dashed backwards, you will leave after-images. Your enemy might think you're still within reach that they would unintentionally weaken and slows their attack, giving you better chance at aviding it." Tiger Claw informed his son.

Leo are in awe. "I never really thought about that."

Tiger Claw put his hand on Leo's forehead and petted him. "You still got a long way to go,Leonardo." Leo just nodded. "You should stay here for the night, you're not in any condition to go back."

"But,sensei and my brothers would be worried." He reasoned with Tiger Claw.

"That reminds me. Leonardo, you said something about your brothers earlier."

"My brothers? Yeah, they will worried if-"

"No, before that." He cut Leo off while waving his hand vertically in front of his face, gesturing that it wasn't what he meant. "Back at the dojo. Something about little brothers." He continued and rest his paw back on his knee. "By little brothers you mean the turtles?"

Leo are confused. Didn't he know about them already. "Of course. They are my brothers and will always be, no matter what." Leo's tone are have a mix of accusing. He thought that Tiger Claw think he didn't consider them as his brothers.

"No,no. What caught me is that you told me they are your _little_ brothers." He said raising both his hands.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"That night when I ... left you" He said trying not to hurt his son's feeling with the words "Left you". "... I saw the turtles and that time, I think they are about one, maybe two weeks old. But that night, you were a new born."

"Wait,wait,wait. Hold up, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Leo said, his voice are a bit shaky. Leo was gathering enough courage to learn about the ultimate truth that had been buried for more than 15 years.

"The turtles wasn't your little brothers, they are your **_big_** brothers."

Leo just stared at his father, wide eyed , and with his mouth gaping but not too big. 'No, I must've heard it wrong.' He thought. "Sorry, I think I didn't hear you right-"

"The turtles are your _**big**_ brothers." He repeated himself. Tiger claw stressed the word "big" in this case.

Then Leo completely crashed. He felt like all the planets in the universe just crashed into his head. 'I'm the youngest all this time? Master Splinter didn't know about this? He was the one who found us, why didn't he know? To think I was even younger than Mikey ... Oh god ... if they found out about this, I won't live long enough to hear the end of it.' All his thoughts are mashed up together that he was sure if he was a robot, his head would be smoking by now.

He just covered both paws to his face. "Don't tell them about it, please?"

"Hmmm, maybe I won't" He teased.

"DAD!"

"Oh, look at the time. I have a meeting I have to attend to." Tiger Claw then ran straight for the door. " See you in the morning." He said then he shut the door.

* * *

 **LOL. Sorry but I just had to insert my headcannon in this chapter ( Leo was never stated officially to be the eldest (Never officially confirmed anyways) because he actually was the youngest of the four) . And this chapter also used some of the things I learned back at highschool ( Physics about the light speed and Biology and Physical Education about the muscles and strains).**

 **Anyway...**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please Review to support this Fanfiction.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Foot Clan

**Alright everyone, time to get the new plot to kick in. Hold on to something because from this point on, its a long bumpy downhill. I changed the summary btw, and for me it kinda sounds better now.**

 **Also thanks to rubydium for being a loyal reader and reviewed the almost every chapter I published.**

 **Also for Silver Dragon SD, thank you for correcting my grammar mistakes. I'm still learning about english so even if the review was a flame, as long as it's constructive, I would wecome them.  
**

* * *

Leo opened his eyes lazily. He wished he could take a longer nap, but that wasn't possible. Leo glanced at the alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand. 7.55 . He got up from his bed and reached for his T-Phone next to the alarm clock. The screen blinked, alearting him that someone messaged him and he knows exactly who it is. It caused him to Shredder had given him a mission, an assassination one. He also gave him a privilage of 9 foot ninjas and 1 elite. From their skills, they won't be much help on eliminating the target but if he refuse the help, it might offend the Shredder. So instead of directly helping, he sent them to do some recon and information gathering.

His target goes by the name Kazuki Itou, once a high ranking member of the Foot clan on Japanese branch. He almost never fights so his skills are unknown, even by the leaders. He asked to be moved to the New York branch for an unknown reason. A few weeks after he was moved, he betrayed the foot clan by stealing a large amount of their weaponaries and created an opposing faction to not only the Foot clan, but also the Hamato clan. They have a very large firepower, to say the least so Leo warned his ninjas to be at high alert.

The text said that his hideout was on an abandoned warehouse near the docks and that he was on his own most of the time. 'Convinient.' Leo thought. Leo wants to avoid any unnecessary casuaities if possible. He quickly deleted the message and get ready. Tommorow has no morning training so tonight is better than any day. Leo started fitting his gear. The new clothes he got from Tiger Claw a few days back, his two ninjaken swords, rested on his left side, and a handgun, just in case. He then pulled out something under his bed. It was covered in a white cloth but it was obviously a katana. He uncovered it and revealed the Izumi no Kami.

In his every mission from the Shredder, he always brought the katana along. He did it for a few reason. One is that it was stronger than his two ninjaken combined and two, for some reason he felt less guilty about killing someone using it and most of his memories about the kill would be either a blur or a complete jumbled mess. He rested it on his right side with his belt, along with the handgun. Now that it was settled, all he had to do now is to sneak out. He could hear the sound of the TV. 'Mikey'. It should be easy for him to sneak out with Mikey distracted.

 **Mikey's P.o.V**

Oh,man I was bored out of my shell today. There's no fights, no good TV shows airing and I read my comics for the 100th times already. I just sit back and keep watching the TV without much interest. Something caught my ninja senses, as I call them, that made me turn my head to the main gate. I saw an orange tail disappeared into the darkness. What is Leo doing at this time of night. The patrols are already done. Is he going for more training?

I got curious about how exactly Leo trains so I followed him. My stealth might be not as good as Leo's but it still sufficient for sneaking up on him. I followed him while still keeping a good distance to avoid detection. He got out from the sewers using the manhole we usually take. Once he closed the hole, I went right after him. Once I'm out, I jumped to the rooftops to find him. I saw his outline jumping over rooftops. From his direction, he was going to the ... docks? Why would he want to go there. Well, never mind that, lets just follow him.

And so I did, and I was right. He stopped on top of a boathouse. I stopped around 50 meters from him. Leo glanced around like a lost puppy- er- kitten, in his case, although he looks like he was waiting for something, or someone. Come to think of it, his clothes are different. Instead of the usual black tanktop and brown pants, he was using a fading light blue t-shirt and black cargo pants. No, that's not important right now.

Out of nowhere, Foot ninjas came out and surrounded Leo. I'm just about to go and charge in there to help but I was stopped on my tracks on the sight. The foot ninjas, there's 10 of them, one is wearing an elite foot hat, are all kneeling to Leo. He raised his paw a little, as if commanding them to stand up, and they did. This is seriously weird. It might be a bit far but even I could tell they are talking about something. Leo shoved his arm to his side, a pose he use when he's ordering us to split up. With that, the foot ninjas bowed to him once and then went separate ways.

I'll ask Leo about them later, now he just made a move towards an abandoned warehouse. He went in through the front door and I got in using an open window. When I got inside, Leo already have a katana on his paw. Hold on, that katana is the one he stole years ago, he still have it with him ? When they started talking, I find myself some kind of cover. I could hear their voices echoing inside the building.

"Kazuki Itou?" It's my brother's voice.

"So, he sent a freak to finish me off? He must have running out of good soldiers." Another voice said.

Finish him off ? What are they talking about?

"I just wanna clarify one thing before you meet the end of my katana and the end of your life, I'm just following orders, it's nothing personal." Leo said coldly. I never heard him using that tone before in my life.

"You are very arrogant, even for a teenager. How old are you? 16?" The other voice asked him, there's a slight shake on his voice.

"15 actually, but age doesn't matter, I've killed more people than you already have. Kazuki Itou, 4 murders, 15 assaults." Leo said casually but still has the cold tone he used earlier.

"You really did your homework."

"Yeah, but enough talk. With the Shredder's orders, you will be eliminated for betraying the Foot clan." Leo said. The Shredder? Foot clan? Leo did this by Shredder's orders? What's going on? The next thing I could hear is the sounds of metals clashing and scraping against each other. I warily takes a look on the fight. Leo have the upperhand on the fight but something is wrong with him. Leo's katas are all different but his moves, it actually looked ... natural for him.

After looking at the fight closely, I could feel a chill running down my shell. I don't know what it was but I could've sworn I saw something behind Leo, but I'm not sure if it was real or is it just my head playing tricks with me. From what I could made up, it was a creature, wearing a white traditional japanese clothes, a white mask and holding a katana identical to Leo's. All of it's body are covered and I could only see the blade of that katana. It was mimicking all Leo's movement for some reason.

I was too absorbed into the fight in front of me that I didn't notice the platform I was standing on already caving in.

CRASH!

I fell down on my shell. I tried to stand up but my head is killing me.

"MIKEY!" I could hear Leo's voice calling out my name. I saw the man he was fighting are running to my direction. Before I could process everything, the man kicked me on my plastron, sending me flying to the wall. I started to lose conciousness but before everything went black, I could hear a voice saying : "Enough games." Then a gun shooting.

-0-0-0-

 _"MIKEY!"_ A voice echoes on my head. Whose voice is it?

 _"MIKEY!"_ It called out again, but much more clear this time. Leo ? It's Leo's voice. I groaned then slowly I opened my eyes. The face of my brother, Leo , greeted me. He looked worried and lost. Tears are forming in his eyes.

"Hey Leo."

His eyes widened and then he pulled me into a hug. "Mikey, I was so worried." His voice are cracking. I don't see or hear him cry very often so he must've been really worried about me. "You're ok right? Anything hurts?"

"It's ok bro, it's just one kick. I'm barely hurt." I said cheerfully, reassuring him that nothing's wrong.

"Are you sure? I'll ask Donnie to prepare-"

"I'm fine bro, I really am." I swear he's even worse than sensei when he's worried.

"If you say so. Come on, lets hurry. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

I just nodded. He helped me to get up. I saw something on the floor but I couldn't make the details as he pulled my hand.

"Let's go Mikey, we need to hurry." He's hiding something and I wan't to know.

I forced myself out of his grip, earning a worried look from his face. "Hold up,Leo." I said and I walked closer to the thing on the floor. It was too dark to see what it was. Then the cloud that was blocking the moonlight finally are out of the way. I could feel my lunch at my throat. I almost gagged but I swallowed it back. On the ground, a human body with a severed head. I could only stared in horror until I was snapped out by Leo's paw touching my shoulder.

"C'mon, Mikey, Lets go." His voice are soft but mixed with fear.

I shovesd his paw away. "No, Leo. I need to know what's going on in here. Why did you kill him? Why did you said you were under Shred-head's orders? Why are you meeting with the foot ninjas earlier."

Leo sighed. "Mikey, I'll explain it to you but this isn't the time and place."

"Then when and where,Leo?" I snapped at him.

"When were back at the lair. I'll tell you everything this time but you have to promise not to tell anyone else about it."

"Ok, Leo. Let's go." My legs suddenly felt weak and I would've fell if not because of Leo's firm grip. "You okay, Mikey?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm alright. That was just too much rage to me for a day."

Leo chuckled sofly. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think I can."

Once we're outside, Leo told me to stop. "All of you, come out now." Foot ninjas, which I assume was the ones whom he met earlier, came out of the shadows. "Clean up the mess." They all bowed once and went inside the building. "Lets go, I think sensei and the others might have noticed we're gone."

After only less than one minute, I heard an explosion from the docks. I guess that's what he meant by clean up.

When we arrived, thankfully no one noticed were gone. Well, it was only for less than an hour so no one really pay attention. Leo dragged me into his room and finally told me everything. Mainly, his deal with Shred-head and that he found his biological dad. His dad was also an assassin under Shredder's command and is the Second-in-Command of the foot clan. I feel bad on thinking that he switched side after he told me about the Shredder knows about our lair and is tracking our every steps.

After he's done, I could tell that he finally lifted off a heavy weight on his shoulders. I walked out of his room. While I think that he shouldn't keep his secrets, I'm still going to keep my words about not letting this leaks to anyone else. Thats the least I could do.

* * *

 **Whew done. Mikey finally knows about Leo's secret. By the way, the name for Leo's target are created via random name generator. Look it up on google.  
**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Review please.  
**


	12. Chapter 12 : Enemy ? Part I

**Update ! Sorry my updates have been slow but there wasn't many people reviewing so my interest on the story are only averange, to say the most.**

* * *

 **Leo's P.o.V**

 _"Enough games!" I growled. He just kicked my brother until he passed out, he's not going to get off easy. I drew the handgun from my belt and shot him on his leg to limit his movement. I shot his good leg to completely immobilize him. I want to take my time killing this guy.  
_

 _'Are you sure ? This is very unlike you.' A voice spoke inside my head._

 _Who are you ? What are you doing inside my head ?_

 _'What am I doing inside your head ? That's a funny question.' He said mockingly._

 _Ugh, I already watched enough TV shows that has a guy with two minds and every single of those show pretty much tells not to take advice from the second mind._

 _I could hear him chuckled. 'It was because the "second mind" are a force from the outside, not the inside.'_

 _What are you talking about ?_

 _'I go with the name, Izumi no Kami.'_

 _Izumi no Kami is just a sword._

 _'Correction, it's the sword of heaven. But I'm not only a sword, I'm also you.'_

 _Before I could even realize it, the katana had already severed the head of my target from his body._

 _-0-0-0-0-_

 **No P.o.V  
**

Leo shot up from his bed like a bullet. He never had any more nightmares for more than a year, so, why now? And this is by far the strangest one for him. 'Well, some dreams doesn't even make sense.' He thought and decided to shrug it off. He was getting ready for the day when he noticed an eerie glow are coming from under his bed. It was glowing blue. He searched for the source of the light. It turns out, the katana he hid under his bed, Izumi no Kami, is glowing. Curiousity took him over as he reached for the sword.

He inspected the sword closely. Nothing seems wrong with it. He unsheathe the katana and the glow disappears.

"That was strange." He said.

"It is isn't it?" Another voice called out, sending chills down his spine.

Leo turns around to see a man, wearing a white japanese samurai armor. What differs from other armors is that it has a long sleve, covering all his hand. He also wore a mask, just like what the japanese use for festivals. Surprised, Leo jumped backwards. His grip weakened and accidentally dropped the sword, creating a clang noise.

"Hey, I know it's not written anywhere but please, handle with care." He said. His voice are very familiar.

"W-who are you?" Leo asked him,whoever he was.

"Well, bluntly I would be the Izumi no Kami, but just call me Izumi." He informed casually.

"No, it can't be, it's just a sword."

He sighed. "I already told you last night that I'm not just a sword."

Leo's eyes widened in sudden realization. "You're that voice on my head."

"Bingo, you're correct." He said cheerfully.

"I don't understand, how is this possible?"

"I'm actually not a man made sword, Leo. I was created by the ninjas of Tribunal to seal a spirit of a dragon that once almost brought doom to this planet." He said seriously. "Well, long story short, instead of being sealed, the dragon's spirit gave me his life." His tone suddenly shot down back to relaxed. "Turns out, the dragon was actually under some kind of control that time, so it wanted to atone itself, giving me his power."

Leo closed his eyes to think for a bit. "Then, why did you come out now?"

Even with the mask on, Leo somehow could feel a grin forming on the figure's face. "In order to awaken myself, I need to be weilded by someone with a strong urge to protect others. Family, friends and even strangers. I also need some kind of fuel to run."

"Fuel?"

"Blood and death." He said, suddenly became cold and dark.

Leo gasped and took a step back.

"Hey, don't worry, now that I'm awakened I only need blood to power up." He said, back again with the same tone he used the first time. "Although, death would still be my favorite."

'This guy is seriously messed up.' Leo thought.

"You seriously think I'm messed up? Why don't you look at the mirror."

Leo got startled by this. "H-how did you know what I was thinking?"

He paused for a moment. "Again, remember what I told you last night?" He then reached for his mask. "I am you." When the mask opened, Leo almost jumped backwards at what he saw. Behind the mask he saw, himself, just like looking at a mirror. The only diffrence beside the clothes (obviously) is the other tiger's eyes. The usually white part of his eyes are jet black, giving the impression of a ghoul, or undead. "No need to ask. I took the same form of the one who could awaken me first and even after hundreds of years, you're the first one to do it. Oh, and I can read your mind, just like you can read mine, if you thought about it hard enough." He explained then vanished into thin air.

That's why he sounds so familiar. He was listening to himself all this time. Just when he thought life couldn't get any more messed up. A knock came from the door, snapping Leo out of all his thoughts, and also enough to get him jump to the ceiling.

"Bro, you in there? Breakfast's ready"

Leo let out a relieved sigh. 'It was just Mikey' . "Yeah, Mikey. Be there in a sec."

A few days later ...

"Dude, you brought her inside? She'll see all our gear." Raph's voice pierced through the wind.

Karai glanced around. "Yeah, if the Shredder found out you have an ice cream lamp, _it's over_."

Leo held back a giggle from Karai's deadpan. He had to admit, if she did that to someone else, it was pretty funny. Leo had brought her inside the shellraiser after a fight with the kraang. "Calm down, Raph-"

"Calm down? She's from the foot clan,Leo. She's bad news." Raph snapped at them.

"No, she's not." Leo defended.

"Yes, I am." This earned Karai a death glare from Leo, obviously saying "please don't make this any harder".

"Look, she's here because she also wanted to destroy the kraang." Leo tried to convince his brothers. Karai had been bugging him for a long time about meeting his brothers "formally" and now she's doing this?.

"But the kraang are attacking with a warship,Leo. Just the five of us won't be enough." Donnie said.

Karai and Leo shared a glance with each other and then Leo nodded. "What if I get you a shoulder-mounted rocket-powered missle-launcher?"

"Where could you get a shoulder-mounted rocket-powered missle-launcher?" Donnie demanded an answer. 'Something like that are mostly used for military purposes, does that mean stealing from the military?' He thought.

"Shredder have a cargo of weapons coming to the dock tonight and there's a lot of them. I'm pretty sure I could sneak one up for you."

1 hour later, at the lair...

Back at the lair, everyone is thinking about what Karai told them earlier. Leo was training, punching the training dummy with endless chains of attacks. Donnie are tinkering with his new project. Raph was playing with the pinball machine with Mikey watching. Mikey, who was standing near Raph is obviously happy about getting the new weapon. "I can't believe we're getting a missile launcher." Mikey said cheerfully. He had been more cheerful than usual. "What should we blow up first?"

Raph took a quick glance at his little brother but his mind are still on the pinball machine. "Uh, the kraang ship?"

"Oh." Mikey sounded a little disappointed. "What should we blow up second?" He asked again.

Leo stopped from punching the training dummy for a second. "If Karai could pull it off." He said, then resuming his training. Leo knows Karai is the daughter of Shredder but the 'ol Shred-head wasn't the loving single-parent type.

Donnie turned around with a wide grin on his face. "What? Are you worried about your _girlfriend_ ?"Donnie said, teasingly.

Leo's fist froze right before it hit the training dummy. Leo was fighting the urge to turn around since he know he's already blushing. Donnie are only teasing him but, it's true that Leo and Karai are in a relationship, after some certain _events_ happened between them, Leo couldn't deny it. Leo just tried to ignore it by keep punching the dummy.

Donnie spoke up again. "I can see why you guys do it now, it's kinda fun."

"Aw, look at what you did Donnie. Leo's blushing." Mikey is the next one to tease him about it.

'How did he know I was- Oh, right, my ears.' Leo thought. His ears gets red when he's blushing. Not as red as his face but still noticeable if someone took a close look.

"Hey guys, I just realized something." Donnie said. All eyes are now into him. "She said Shredder would be there, right."

"Yeah, so?" Raph inquired. The others only nodded in agreement.

"Then now that we know where the Shredder would be tonight, we could use the chance. We could attack the Shredder."

Leo's eyes widened in shock. "No way Donnie." Leo's curious look turned into a frown.

"Why the heck not,Leo?" Raph protested. "If this is because of your girlfriend-"

"No,Raph." Leo cut him off quickly. "Even with the four of us, we still couldn't beat master Splinter and sensei said it himself that even though Shredder have no honor, he's still stronger than sensei. Also, I don't think the Shredder won't bring any guards with him." All of his lit-big brothers have the same look on their faces. What Leo said is true, going after Shredder is a suicide. Not to mention both Karai and Tiger Claw will be there as guards. "Right now, the Kraang took the priority. Shredder wasn't planning any world domination as far as I know, but the kraang are getting closer to their goal."

"But Leo, shouldn't we at least go there to see if Karai is really going to help us?" Donnie asked.

"Out of the question,Don." Leo sighed. "But if you guys worries too much about Karai going to betray us, I'll go there myself to look at her progress." Leo turned towards his room to prepare.

"No way we're going to let you go alone,Leo." Raph said, half yelling. Leo, however are not stopping. Raph was about to go after him when someone held him back on his shoulder.

"Let him go,bro." Mikey said. "Don't worry, he can do it." Mikey only said this because he know about Leo's special connection with the Foot clan. He's going there alone is the best choice.

Leo are now inside his room. Now that he's going to meet Shredder , he'd better use his Foot clan gear. He was fitting his shirt when he felt something was behind him. "What's the reason you come out this time?"

Izumi stood behind him. He's not wearing his mask so his amused expression are as clear as the sky in the middle of the summer. "You're getting better at sensing other's presence. Impressive. As for why I'm outside, I should remind you to bring me along." Leo are unresponsive, ignoring what his own mind are telling him. "You know you have a bad feeling about tonight, so you should just take me with you." He said before disappearing.

Leo sighed in defeat and reached for the sword under his bed. He couldn't stop wondering,what is this bad feeling he's getting.

* * *

 **Yes, the sword isn't just a sword even though it's already obvious since chapter 5, i think. And no, the sword isn't evil, it copies Leo's personality so he's anything but evil. (and knowing Leo, the sword also became a dork ,LOL)**

 **Anyway...**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please review ...**


	13. Chapter 13 : Enemy ? Part II

**Update ! Sorry about scaring you guys. There are a few things that might make me stop writing but not getting enough reviews wasn't one of them. I was actually just looking forward to see the readers' reaction (yeah, bad joke). No worries, the story will continue no matter what.**

* * *

Leo was hiding in a tree near the docks. The docks are quite lively, which is an unusual event if that happened in the midnight. The building he ordered the Foot ninjas to destroy still has some police lines around it but the investigation already finished. Foot ninjas are everywhere, making zero blindspot of the site, along with a few people Leo never see before. It's a good thing that Mikey backed him up earlier so he could leave. Leo was actually asked by the Shredder himself to secure the perimeter and he's in no position to say no. Karai was in charge of checking and securing the weapons. Leo had guessed that's the reason why she sounded even more confident than usual.

The ship carrying the cargo wasn't very big but since the whole cargo are weapons, Shredder had enough of them to create a city-scale war. Everything was going perfectly. Even Karai had already secured the weapon she promised the mutant brothers, now already hidden and waiting far from the docks. But the bad feeling on Leo's guts still lingering around. 'Something is going to happen, but what is it?' He wondered.

"Yeah, same here." He was answered by his own voice. Others would've jumped but Leo's already used to it. Beside him, Izumi is sitting on the same branch he's standing at. His legs are opened and his lower arms are resting on his thighs. He was scanning the area critically. Leo's not the only one who's clueless. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot, to save you the embarrasment, if there are people around you could just think about what you wanted to tell me so you don't look like a guy with mental problem."

Leo sighed. "Having you in my head isn't a mental problem?"

"Hey!" Izumi saw this coming from miles away but he was still offended by this. "At least I'm real. Mental problem is talking with nonexistant things."

"Whatever you say."

They waited in silence, not exchanging any more words. Leo won't admit it but having two extra eyes as lookout are very useful, but he knows about himself more than anyone else so if he admits it, he won't hear the last of it.

"Hey." Leo said, breaking the silence. Izumi's gaze are now onto him. "What do you think my brothers would think about me doing this ? Doing dirty works for Shredder, having a relationship with the daughter of my master's arch-nemesis and about all these lies. Mikey already know about it but I never had the chance or courage to ask him about what he thinks about his older - erm, I mean about his little brother turning into a killing machine."

Izumi took a few minutes to think about it. "I ... don't really know." He said sadly. "But I do know that you should never bring up about you're being the youngest, even if it's just by a few weeks." He continued, trying to put some humor into the conversation to break the thick tension in the air.

Leo hummed and nodded in agreement.

After about one more hour of waiting, Leo started to dismiss his bad feeling, reassuring himself that nothing is going to happen. Izumi didn't agree with this and then he convinced him to stay longer and he was correct. Only a few minutes after Leo decided to leave, the docks are covered by purple light. Leo looked up to see a kraang warship coming out of a portal. The kraang started to shoot, focusing their firepower to the docks below. In a matter of seconds, the docks had turned into a fiery blaze. Leo contacted Tiger Claw, Karai and his foot ninjas and to his relieve, they all made it. They managed to minimized the casuality but a few foot ninjas still died in the attack.

For some reason, Leo felt anger coursing in his veins. He tried to deny it, but after more than 5 years spending his time with the foot clan, he might've started to feel that he had to protect them as well. Leo hated the Shredder and some people from the Foot clan. But most of the Foot ninjas are actually nice to him and it sparked his protective side of himself.

'Speaking of Shredder, where is he?' Leo wondered.

"10 o'clock." Izumi answered his thoughts.

Leo tilted his head slightly to the left to see Shredder fighting a kraang. This kraang are diffrent from the others. Instead of laser weapons, it used a katana. Also the fact that it was fighting the Shredder to a standstill. Leo find it amusing,really. Shredder might have a shorter temper than Raph but to see him losing himself into fury and still couldn't do anything about it is pretty funny. They fought for a few minutes before one of them fall. The Shredder found an opening and used it immediately, only to met the handle of the Samukraang. It must have hit his head really hard or it hit a certain spot to send Shredder unconcious with one blow.

"Samukraang, really?" Izumi asked with a "seriously?" face.

"Hey, it needs a name and Mikey's not the only one who liked to name things." Leo defended.

"And, why Samukraang?"

"It's a kraang using a katana and fights just like a samurai so Samurai plus Kraang equals Samukraang." Leo explained but Izumi's still not impressed. Leo sighed. "Putting that aside, I need to stop him. If he could fight Shredder like that, theres no telling what he could do." Izumi agreed and imbued himself to the sword again. Leo jumped off the tree and walked towards the kraang. The whole place are burning like the hell had been brought to earth, stealth are uselees with all these fire.

 **The Lair with the turtles ...**

The three turtlles are waiting impatiently for Leo to come back. All of them are worried, very worried. Since Leo left, Raph haven't punched the training dummy, Donnie haven't tinkered with anything at all and Mikey haven't even turned the TV on nor he played his video games. Only silence.

Raph groaned , breaking the silence. "I can't take this anymore, lets go get 'im."

"Dude, Leo's gonna flip if you ignore his orders again." Mikey said.

"Yeah, so-"

Raph got cut off by an alarm from their T-phones. They took them out. On the screen, the map of New York are shown, with a red light blinking at the docks, the same one Leo went to. Raph and Mikey are oblivious about what's the red dot on their screen but Donnie, being the one who programmed it, know what it is.

"I think we sould go to the docks, guys." Donnie said.

Raph and Mikey shared a glance. Donnie's the only one who never go against Leo's orders, thats Raph's and Mikey's job.

Noticing the confusion on his brothers' faces, he spoke. "The red dot means a Kraang warship, and I don't think they're on a friendly visit." The two srambled away to get their weapons while Donnie prepare a few smoke bombs. As soon as they are ready, they went to the surface, making no stop from the lair to their destination, the docks. They were just about to arrive, only a little further left but they finally stopped when they saw a Foot kunoichi, Karai.

Karai spotted them and asked them to come down. She informed the brothers about the current situation and why she was here. She told them about the sudden attack of a kraang warship and that she was going to retrieve the weapon she hide earlier since all the other weapons are already destroyed in the initial attack. She left the docks when Shredder was fighting a strange kraang. Leo was nowhere to be seen but she was sure he was somewhere around.

After getting the missile launcher from her hiding place, Raph being the strongest carried it and they went straight to the docks.

 **The Docks with Leo ...**

After getting closer to the Samukraang, as Leo named it, he felt a little disturbance on Izumi's side. 'What's wrong?' He asked on his mind.

Izumi appeared beside him. "I know that sword, the one that alien-robot thing is wielding."

'Really? What is it then?'

"It was something like, an evil twin of mine. The Izumi no Akuma. He went by the name Akuma and as far as I know he was awaken far longer than I do. He was the sword that are created by the evil side of the dragon and awakening him requires someone with a great desire for destruction." His voice are unwaving. "I think, he he" He continued with an awkward laugh.

This almost made Leo drop down at the ground, holding Izumi's face as a cushion. "YOU THINK?" He said out loud, not bothering to look around him if there's anyone watching. His senses caught something moving in the line of his eyesight. Just in time, he managed to dodge the katana that was being plunged at him. Leo drew his katana and blocked the next attack. When blocking, he realized one thing. This kraang maybe using the same design of robot as the other kraangs, but this one are stronger, much stronger.

Leo couldn't help but grin. It's been a long time he had a deathmatch with a stronger opponent. His missions from the Shredder are becoming too easy, albeit more frequent. Leo doesn't like killing, but he's not against it either. This one is a special case. Kraangs are aliens, not humans. It's easier to kill something other than your own species (his dad is 1/2 human and 1/2 tiger, his mom is full human which makes him 1/4 tiger and 3/4 human). Still, the Kraang easily beat Shredder which puts his combat skills around Tiger Claw, a level Leo still couldn't reach. How can he defeat someone much stronger than him.

"I got your back." Izumi said gently.

At first Leo thought he was just going to be a lookout for him. The battle proceed with Leo losing ground to the alien slowly. He was getting pushed backwards. Leo was on full defense stance but his guard are being broken from each blow. When Leo's defense finally gave up, he was now vulnurable to attacks. Kraang sliced down with his katana but to Leo's surprise, it never did hit him. That's when he found himself speechless. Izumi is now standing in front of him, blocking the attack with his own katana. Leo could feel that this time Izumi wasn't on the spiritual guide body, but he was there, in flesh.

"I told you I got your back."

* * *

 **I'm not very good at making OCs so I just made a special kind of kraang as the new enemy. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Please review...**


	14. Chapter 14 : Enemy ? Part III

**Finally an Update, this one was needed to cut short since I have a lot of things going on with the college, and it's nearing the test week so i got to study. Oh, in case you guys haven't seen it yet, I made a one shot called Hard Rain, it's in the same continuity as Tiger in Blue but was seperated because it was M rated (for good reasons and no worries, it's an angst and brotherly fluff not a smut), please read it if you guys have the time. Also, thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Mikey, Raph, Donnie and Karai leapt from roof to roof. They were just about to arrive at the docks to aid Leo in case he's also fighting. The kraang warship can be spotted from miles away, hovering in the air, not moving from it's current spot and sometimes laser shoots from it's cannons. The smell of burnt metal are also getting thicker and thicker. At the final line of buildings, they split into two groups. Group one will bring the missile launcher and use it to destroy the kraang ship. Group two will hurry to the docks to aid Leo and check for survivors.

Donnie and Raph are on group one. The missile launcher need someone strong enough to carry it and someone with enough knowedge of how to use it. Raph are capable of the former and Donnie are the latter. Mikey and Karai are group two. If theres anyone who got enough speed to hurry and search for survivors its Mikey and Karai. At first, Raph wanted to object as he still does not trust Karai yet, but after being reminded of the current crisis, he finally agreed. Secretly, it's also the best choice as some of the Foot ninjas already known that the orange clad turtle wouldn't attack them at sight and since pretty much everyone in there are Foot clan members, it's much better this way.

Donnie and Raph stayed behind to get the missile launcher ready, doing it as fast as they could so they can catch up faster. Karai and Mikey nodded at each other before jumping down the building and ran through some trees. Karai motioned Mikey to stop when she could hear clang sounds made by metals.

"Someone are fighting nearby." She said as she jumped into a tree branch to get a better view.

Mikey wasted no time to follow her. The two of them scanned the whole place. Mikey took the left area while Karai too the right. After glancing around for a while, hoping to find survivors, Mikey saw a man laying on the ground. The man wore metal armor and a kabuto as his hat. He has bladed gauntlet on his hands. "Karai?" Mikey said. "Is that Shred-head over there."

Karai followed Mikey's line of sight. She was stunned to see Shredder laying on the ground, unconcious. She could see even from here that her father are still breating and there's no blood around, meaning that the Shredder is fine. Well, physically anyway. His almost nonexistant honor are probably in shreads right now. "Don't talk like that about him. He's my father you know." She said but even with those words, she did not use any hint of anger.

Silence...

"Whoa, what?" Thankfully, Mikey's voice are quiet enough so it won't distract the fight happening on the other side. "Dudette, that's one crazy father you got there."

"Leo never told you I was the Shredder's daughter?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Then it hit him. "Of course he didn't tell us. I might be able to tolerate..." He said, earning a glare from Karai. "-but if Raphie or Don finds out he was dating Shread-head's daughter, they will snap." He continued ignoring the killing intent around him. "Oh, and master Splinter might give him the lesson of his life."

Karai sighed quietly. "Nevermind that, take a look there." She said pointing at the other side of the docks. He saw Leo fighting a robot, no doubt a kraang, but something was off. The creature he saw almost one week ago, the same one mimicking his brother's movement back then are fighting alongside him. Not only that, their teamwork are flawless. Every attack the kraang used are blocked by Leo then countered effortlessly by the masked figure. Sometimes they changed role. Their teamwork are so good that their katanas are only missing by inches from accidentally hitting each other. Needless to say, it was flawless, like they know what the other was thinking.

Leo blocked an attack and did a side step as the hooded and masked figure did a stabbing motion and narrowly missed Leo but extremly accurate since it was meant for that kraang bot. The kraang however, just like what Karai had said, was very diffrent. A kraang robot are usually can be cut clean with even just a knife could actually whistand a stab that percise and from the looks of it, that counter-attack packed a lot of power and are pushed by a large body weight. What's worse, it barely even damaged the kraang bot.

Leo, who is now fighting, could feel his energy are being depleted fast and hard. Even Izumi are struggling to keep his physical self from not disappearing in the middle of the fight. All their attacks only did a graze damage, none were deadly nor effective. Well, this is the kraang whom get the best of the Shredder himself, so it's not actually unexpected. Leo's head are spinning from the lack of energy but he somehow made it out by his adrenaline. Izumi wasn't though. He was an energy based being as such he needs enough energy to keep his physical form, not just adrenaline.

Once Izumi disappeared, the tides of the battle quickly turned. Leo managed to keep himself out of the way and blocked any lethal attacks but he can't avoid everything. Most blunt attacks connected and while it wasn't deadly, it surely hurts. The kraang sliced sideways but was blocked. Another slice from the opposite direction also was blocked but it did things to Leo's guard. Without Izumi backing him up, he got no chance. When his guard gave up for the second time, he got hit by a blunt force from his opponent's katana hilt, sending him flying backwards.

Leo stayed on the ground, he doesn't have enough energy to do anything, even his adrenaline already worn off as his burst of energy turned into burst of pain. It's like when painkillers finally faded. The kraang was about to deal the final blow, hovering the blade on his chest. Leo was waiting for the inevitable when Mikey decided to crash in.

Mikey did a kick to the kraang's stomach area, knowing the brain was in there,somewhere. The brain might be covered by metal this time but the majority of kraang bots put the kraang controlling it on that area. His sudden attack managed to throw the kraang off balance. Leo could see Mikey standing in front of him but his vision are blurred.

Suddenly, an explosion from above caught everyone's attention. They looked up to see a part of the kraang warship are burning. Mikey laughed. "Took them long enough." He knew it was caused by none other than his brothers who were getting the missile launcher at ready. Good timing too. Putting his guard down wasn't the best idea Mikey had in years, not that his ideas ever even make sense in the first place. The kraang used this to kick Mikey to the head senseless, hitting him in the same spot he hit the Shredder earlier. After that, the kraang just disappeared into a portal and the kraang warship landed on water and slowly sunk.

" _Mikey._ " Leo said weakly. His body finally gave up and let all the pain came rushing all at once. The pain was too excessive that he passed out right afterwards.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know, but as I said above, I got a lot of things going on right now and cant write as fast as I could a few weeks back.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Crashing Down

**A/N : Reminder : While the majority of the fight will be Leo fighting the enemy alone, I won't make him go too OP. If he wins, he struggled to do it. If the enemy are just too strong, he'll lose no matter how hard he tries. I'm trying to keep a bit of reality on the already impossible fights so don't judge. What I like from characters is their Character Development so I won't make Leo suddenly stronger than the Shredder or Tiger Claw. That would just be a cheap ass pull. Instead, I'll show his progress slowly.**

 **Since last chapter was a disappointment, this chapter came early.**

 **This chapter is the start where everything came Crashing Down for Leo.**

* * *

Leonardo opened his eyes slowly. Before he can clearly see his surroundings, he could smell chemicals. His eyes shot open as he sat up. He let out a relieved sigh when he discovered that he was inside his brother Donatello's lab. He almost got a panic attack when he realized he was still in his Foot attire but thankfully, when he checked where the Foot symbol are located, it wasn't there. Someone had cut it and the cut are very clean. _'Must be Karai's handiwork.'_ He thought. He made a mental note to thank her later and to yell at her for disabling him from using his after-images.

He tried to recollect the memories before he passed out. Mikey. His eyes quickly scanned the room. If he's here then Mikey should also be here. When he saw Mikey sleeping on the bed beside his, he don't know if he should be relieved or worried. Mikey was here because he tried to protect him. He felt guilty for letting Mikey came in harm's way. "I'm sorry, Mikey. I'm not a good brother." He said quietly.

"Oh,Leo, you're awake." Leo was drowned on thoughts that he didn't notice Donnie entered the room.

"Don, will Mikey be okay?" He asked while keeping his gaze at the unconcious brother. His voice are sincere and soft. Mikey, to be blunt, was his favorite big brother. Even though he won't admit it for obvious reasons, he feel Mikey is the closest to him. Mikey looked up to him for his bravery and skills. Little did Mikey know that his brother also looks up to him for how Mikey could stay positive no matter how tough the situation is.

"Mikey ... he will be okay but with the damage on his head he won't wake up for two,maybe three days. He wasn't hit too hard but that particular spot where he was hit are the weakest spot of the skull." He explained. This only makes Leo feels more guilty and worried about his brother. Leo didn't know if he could bear hearing any more of what else was wrong with Mikey but he asked Donnie to continue. "He suffered a concussion, not a bad one, but ... "

"But?"

Donnie inhaled and exhaled slowly. "He got a brain trauma that might affect his memories."

Leo's eyes widened at his words. "Effecting his memories, as in like, an Amnesia?"

Donnie nodded then he added. "It's not a major one so you don't have to worry. He might lost his memories of tonight and maybe memories from say, one or two weeks."

How could Leo NOT be worried. The injury was bad enough to keep him from waking up fro at least a couple of days AND it also gave him memory loss. Leo held his head with both his hands. Tears are escaping from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mikey. What kind of brother am I?"

Donnie tapped Leo's shoulder. "It's ok Leo, I'm sure Mikey won't blame you for what happened. If anything, it was that Karai's fault."

"Karai? What do you mean?" Leo tried to recall what happened at the docks. Everything was on fire and if he didn't know any better, he passed out surrounded by it. "Donnie, where did you find us?"

"We found you and Mikey slumped under an oak tree, why?"

"You got it all wrong, Don. Karai saved us."

"Look, Leo. I know you liked her and all but-"

"She moved both Mikey and I from getting roasted alive. When I was fighting a kraang, I passed out but before I did, Mikey tried to save me and ended up passing out himself. It's not Karai who attacked him, it was a kraang. Before you ask, this kraang is ... different." Leo explained. He won't let Karai gets a bad name from saving him and his brother.

"Different? Different how,Leo?"

"Most kraang bots are easy to defeat, right?" Leo asked. Donnie responded with a nod. "Well, when I arrived, this kraang that attacked both Mikey and I was fighting the Shredder, and wins."

Donnie's jaw dropped. No way, one brain alien was able to defeat Shredder?

"When I fight him, every attack I used are useless, even if it did hit. My sword can only graze it, I can't cut it nor pierced through it. It was like, hitting a tank with a stick." Leo continued, putting Donnie into his nerd mode trying to figure out how does this new kraang can be so powerfull. That kraang was out of this world strong (no pun intended). Then he realized something. "Where's Izu- I mean, my katana?"

Donnie's head shot up when he heard Leo's question. "Actually, Leo. Sensei want to talk to you about that katana. It's inside of sensei's room right now."

OoOoO

After gathering enough courage, Leo opened the door to master Splinter's room. He opened it slightly at first, waiting for his father to notice his presence. With that being said, he knew his sensei could already feel him before he even opened the door. Splinter was on his usual meditation area, surrounded with candles and has a very relaxing scent.

After waiting long enough and Leo still hadn't entered yet, he finally spoke. "Come in, Leonardo." His voice are slightly off. His usual loving and caring voice are mixed with disapontment and ... fear? Not even the Shredder ever did this to him. Leo walked inside and sat down in front of his sensei.

"I'm sorry sensei, I couldn't protect my brother when-"

Splinter raised his hand to stop Leo from talking. "That is not why I asked you to come speak with me, Leonardo, and I am sure you also know about it."

Leo's fist tightened and his arm shivered. No doubt his sensei knows about the katana's history, no point on denying. Leo's eyes are shut and his face points elsewhere. His eyes opened when he sensed something coming at him. To his surprise, his sensei had tossed him his katana. He held it with both hands and stared at it sadly.

"Where did you get that katana, Leonardo?" He asked. His voice are undenyably and uncharateristicly ... angry.

'Of course he would be angry at me.' Leo can't think of how to answer that question. The truth or a lie, both will hurt the feeling of his sensei. The fact that he havn't used the words "my son" to address him are the cherry on top. They sat in silence. Uncomfortable silence. Leo review his actions at the recent events. 'I shouldn't have being so excited that I fought the opponent I know I can't beat until I'm drained.' Leo might be a responsible leader, but his excitement when facing impossible odds is one of his many weakness and flaws.

"ANSWER ME,LEONARDO." To think that the ninja master could snap like that. No, he couldn't even imagine master Splinter could get angry and yet, now he is, right in front of him.

"I stole it." He mumured. "I stole it almost three years ago."

Splinter tensed at his son's confession. Almost three years ago and he hadn't know about it. His son had that cursed sword for that long yet he hadn't noticed. 'What kind of father am I?' He asked himself. He realized how his son, Leonardo, was the one who recieved the least of his attention. He would always correct the three others' behavior from time to time. Leonardo, he's almost perfect and does not need such thing. Never did he realized that Leonardo might be trying to win his attention by being "perfect", not the other way around.

"My son..." His tone are now softer than before, much softer after realizing that he's also at fault. "... someone had awakened that katana. Do you know what is the requirement to do so?"

"I-I ... y-y-yes sensei, I-I am aware." Leo stammered. His voice are uneven. Then it's true that his sensei know about the spirit inside the katana.

"If I may ask, my son, are you the one whom unlocked it?" Splinter asked, hoping that it wasn't the blue clad ninja but he's ready for the harsh truth.

Leo fliched at the question. His face are facing to the floor and his eyes are still shut. A drop of water fell into the floor. "Yes, sensei, I am." More tears dropping from his eyes.

The ninja master was taken back. That katana required not only one or two sacrifice, it needs a large amount of blood and soul. Not just 10, or 20. Not just 50 or 60. It's more than that. But why? That was the only question. "Why, Leonardo?"

Leo's eyes opened faster than a speeding bullet. He can't tell him about his deal with the Shredder. The part of the deal was that Splinter should never know about their deal. Even if he could tell him, his sensei might stop him from doing it. That would mean betraing the foot clan and triggering the Shredder's wrath. It also means that his father, real father, can no longer see him. Also, Karai ... what would his life be without her. He doubted Shredder's orders will stop anytime soon so he needs a believable explaination.

The problem is, could he really lie to his master? With that, he decided to give him a part of the truth. The part which he tried to reject. The dark part of his heart.

"I enjoyed it." His tears had stopped dropping. "I enjoyed killing those human scum." He glared at Splinter with a cold, sharp eyes.

Splinter's eyes are wide open. His heart almost stopped.

A grin crept into his face. "The scream of fear, their begging for their useless lives..." He denied it, but he knows he liked it. He knows about it for a long time. "My katana cutting through skin, flesh and bone..." Not the full truth, but it was still the truth, nontheless. "The sight of life escaping from the eyes of my foes..." They are nothing but bitter truth. He chuckled darkly. It continued until it became an uncontrolable hysterical laugh. "Best times of my life." He felt gulty about killing, but three days ago, his feelings, they died that day.

Leo then stood up, still holding his katana then left. Opening the door, two of his brothers, Raphael and Donatello was there, not even trying to deny that they were eavesdropping. The two of them stared at Leo in a newfound fear. Leo just ignored them and gone straight to his room.

Splinter sighed. 'I have failed to become a father.' He had let his son tasted the joy of massacre. He had failed the simplest goal he was tasked with.

Inside of his room, Leo lay to his bed and curled into a ball while sobbing quietly.

* * *

 **That is official, Leo is broken. Not completely, but he's broken now (Please don't kill me.). The event he described as "three days ago" is the one that happened in my one-shot, Hard Rain.  
**

 ***le sigh* I just hope my brain would stop feeding me ideas about torturing Leo's mental state.**

 **BTW...**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please review...**


	16. Chapter 16 : Beginning

**A/N : A little bit of Point of view change in this chapter, a change of pace. Hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

Three days of waiting for Mikey to wake up has been hellish for his brothers and sensei, Leo being hit the hardest. Without Mikey to keep him in line, Leo went into rampage, consumed by his bloodlust. All of Foot clan's assassination missions are now carried by Leo alone. Tiger Claw only deals with targets that outside of Leo's power grade.

Those three days he kill without mercy. No second thought. No doubts. It doesn't go unnoticed.

Inside the Foot Clan, there's Tiger Claw, Karai and the Foot ninjas who are under Leo's command. Tiger Claw was the first to notice. He noticed even before the massacre starts that his son are acting differently. Tiger Claw being himself, however, did nothing about it. People might see it as bad parenting, but inside of his mind, 'If my son couldn't solve this, there will be no future for him in the Foot clan'.

Karai is the second to notice in the Foot clan when she heard Leo wasn't forced to do a mission, he did it without his usual "blabbering about it to Tiger Claw and Karai about how much he hated this job". She tailed him on his missions and found out just how much Leo had changed. Karai wanted to help him getting through his problems but Leo politely refuses. She's close to him, very close. But she's not as close to him as Mikey or as Tiger Claw.

Lastly are Leo's squad noticed it when Leo no longer ask them to do recon or securing the area. He goes solo for three days and believe it or not, being under Leo's command for some time had made them attached to Leo. They are worried about their commander but stays out of his personal problems out of respect. They learned it the hard way last time about asking him personal questions like that.

His family in the Hamato clan are getting further and further away. They know about his doings from news. While it doesn't tell them directly, the description of the victims like their wound and estimated time of death all pointed at Leo. Splinter meditated for a long time about getting his son back on the right track but he has yet discovered of how to do it. Leo only come home to sleep. He no longer share breakfast, lunch or dinner with his family. Without his family knowing, he had been doing most of his activities on the Foot HQ. Nonetheless, saying his family are worried is an understatement.

Third, is the Police. The sudden spike of murder had left the police force in scrambles with Leo's target being almost completely random. The only thing the victims had in common is that they are criminals or ex-cons. Sometimes, their family were also dragged in. For two years they have been hunting Leo but his works are too clean to make out any evidence nor leads to his identity, or anything else for that matter.

Until now.

Leo's final mission for the day was a bit far from the city. A small gang, big time smuggler's base. No kidding about the big time smuggler part, the place have more illegal cargo than the whole New York combined. The mission went well. This place, however, is very remote and there's no way anyone would discover the bodies. So he decided to help the police a little by calling them, telling about the gang's hideout by using one of his target's phone and then left the crime scene immediately after the police arrives.

 **FBI Office ...**

"What do we have so far, John?" A woman asked. She's at her late 30s, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a little make-up on her face. She wore dark blue, almost black office attire and a cross necklace. Agent Natalie Peters, one of the agents following the two years old case. She's very smart and is in charge of determining the mental state of criminals as well as handling interogation. To say it simply, her job is around psychological warfare.

John takes out a voice recorder and put it in his desk. "One of a few things we have for now, Nat." Agent Johnathan Lucas. He's at his early 40s, brunette, brown eyes. He wears black pants, white shirt with blue ties. He has been called in for this case about one year ago. A perceptive person with a great experience on the field. He's in charge of investigating crime scenes and is one of the top agents in the FBI. The two had become friends after working with each other for a good one year. Who would've thought a psycho murderer could be a fuel for other people's friendship.

"Well, let me hear it." A recorded voice can be used as a great lead. From the voice alone, one could tell the owner's gender, condition, age, mental issues and so on. This is also the first lead they have ever found after two years. "and where did it came from?"

John shrugged. "The possible suspect called 911 claiming that he found dead bodies inside a warehouse when he was exploring the woods. After we tracked down the signal, we go there as fast as we could." He sighed, a bit irritated. Justified as it was very rare for a criminal to avoid detection after that amout of time. "When we got there, the place was a mess. There's almost nothing that wasn't covered in blood." Remembering his time there make himfeel sick and that's telling a lot remembering he worked as crime scene investagator for more than half of his life.

"How many is it this time?" She asked, concerned. The victims are criminals, but they are still human.

"There are 14 of them. They have at least one limb severed when we found them." He sighed again. "When we got to the crime scene, the victims' blood was still dripping from their bodies." It means the kills are fresh but he there's no need to explain it to another agent. "Maybe if we got there faster, we could catch that kid." He continued earning a stare from the female agent.

"Kid?" She asked.

He picked up the voice recorder and put his thumb to the play button. "Maybe you should hear this first." He said before pushing the play button then putting it back to the top of his desk. First, there was a small static, then...

 _"You have reached 9-1-1 . How may I help you?"_ Said the operator.

 _"H-Hello, I want to report. I-I found some dead bodies here in the woods when I'm exploring."_ A male voice answered. Natalie gasped at the voice. Looking at his friend's reaction, John paused the recorder.

"That voice sounds so ... young." She said at disbelieve. "It can't be the murderer. He sounds like he's still a boy, maybe 14, or 15. He's 16 years old at most." She stepped back and leaned her back to the wall. She raised her hand and used her thumb and index finger to rub he forehead. "Oh God, I mean, it can't be, right? This case is two years old. You can't expect someone to start a killing chain right after he reached his teenage years, could you?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out as well but right now, he's the only suspect we got."

They spent a few minutes in silence. Natalie was sorting her thoughts with the new turn of events. She had dealt with many people before but never from someone around the same age as her son. She stopped her thoughts after a while. "John, is there any more things I could look into?"

"For now, none. The bodies are still on autopsy but I'll call you if anything comes up."

Natalie nodded and left the room.

 **Lair ...**

Leo is waiting impatienly in the main room. Sitting on the couch while tapping his claws on the table. He's waiting for Mikey to wake up which according to Donnie should be soon. When Donnie entered the room, Leo rushed to him. He leaped in front of his brother and held him on both side of his upper arms, making Donnie jumped in surprise. "Donnie, why hasn't Mikey wake up yet. You told me he'll wake up after three days and it's already three days." Leo almost yelled his words to him.

Donnie was startled by Leo's tone. It takes all his courage not to hide inside his shell right now. He couldn't think of anything right now, couldn't think of how to calm Leo down, what to say.

Leo didn't take this kindly. His face turned into an angry frown.

His grip tighthened causing Donnie to flich. Leo's claws are sinking into him without Leo even realizing it. Donnie screamed in pain. "Gahh, I-I-I don't k-know, h-he should be a-awake by now- AHH you're hurting me."

Realizing what he was doing, he let go of his brother. His claws had drawn blood from Donnie. He stared at his hands in horror. He retracted his claws. "D-Don, I'm sorry, I-I didn't know what I was doing , I-" Leo looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, its just a scratch." He said while taking the bandage out of his bag. Leo helped him patching himself up.

"I'm sorry." Leo apologized again. 'Why did I hurt him? Everything I did is to protect my family and now I'm hurting them?' He thought.

"It's fine Leo. But I have to tell you that worrying like that isn't going to help anyone , not you, not me ,not Mikey. You need to calm down Leo, you're always calm before ... " He stopped before he could say anything that would hurt the tiger. "Look, just, stop worrying too much. I'll make sure Mikey is going to wake up. I don't know when he will, but when he did, you'll be the first one I inform. Deal?" He offered his hand.

Leo smiled and took his offer. "Deal."

* * *

 **Do you guys like the Agents in this chapter? How about the little Leo and Donnie brotherly moment?**

 **The police force will play a somewhat major role later on just to be clear.**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please review...**


	17. Chapter 17 : Not Alone

**Update !**

 **A/N : This chapter is much more relaxing. I also put two big hints to my future plot twist but it shouldn't be hard to find it as I'm not very good at keeping secrets. Enjoy !**

* * *

1 Week after the last chapter...

Leonardo was at his highest alert, making no sound as he walked slowly to a door. His awareness is at the top level that any movement, no matter how small won't go unnoticed. Slowly, he reached for the handle and twisted it quietly. He opened the door slightly and checked for anyone who might be around from the crack. No one is around. He opened the door just enough for him to pass and closed it again right away. He let out a relieved sigh just before the door closed. 'Okay, now time to-'

"Why are you sneaking around?" A voice came from behind him, cutting him from his thoughts, and effectively put his reflex to go haywire that he ended up jumping. The ceiling, however, is not tall enough that he crashed his head into it. He fell, thankfully landed on his feet but still disoriented from hitting his head. He shook his head furiously to shake off his dizzyness. He turned around to find his dad, Tiger Claw, was standing behind him with a big, smug smile on his face.

"Dad, don't do that, you almost gave your son both a heart attack and a brain damage." It's impressive, really that he managed to do that with one, simple question.

Tiger Claw crossed his arm. His son isn't the one he was a week ago. Shredder had ran out of missions after he had taken care of a month worth of targets and a whole week without killing anyone surely improved his condition. The truth is, however, Tiger Claw had took Leo's share secretly. 'I should really learn to stay away from the cub's problem.' He thought. He took a glace at the door and then back to Leo, and did this a few times before he finally spoke. "What are you doing inside of Karai's room?" He asked, his grin are getting wider and in Leo's perspective, getting annoying.

"It's nothing important." Leo answered and shrugged.

"Oh?" His answer wasn't very convincing for Tiger Claw. "It's not another "makeout" session?" He asked, raising one eyebrow playfully. After he saw the face Leo made when he heard his question, he laughed. 'Priceless.' He thought.

His face and ears turns as red as a tomato. "N-NO! O-ofcourse not. Why would I?" He said ,looking away. 'Wait, did he said "another"? He knows about it?' He sighed. "Okay, we did it sometimes but not this time." He admitted defeat.

"Oh really?"

"Yes,really. I was just taking care of her. She's sick right now you know." He informed.

"What kind of sickness?" He asked, a little bit more serious now. 'I need to know what's happening with my future daughter in law, didn't I?' He thought but still maintaining a somewhat serious face.

"I ... dunno, she keeps throwing up this morning but keep asking to bring me more food." He closed his eyes and put his hand to his chin, thinking. "Why are girls was always complicated ? They are even harder to figure out than the weird 12 x 12 x 12 rubik's cube that Donnie have in his lab."

Tiger Claw just laughed. Young love is always the hardest, especially for the boys. "Girls are one of the mysteries of the universe that was not meant to be solved, Leonardo." He said, his tone is serious but the words are hard to be taken seriously. "The first thing your mother did when we met for the first time is cutting my tail off." He said followed by Leo's laugh. He's very happy every time he sees his son laughed without any worries, which is something he wanted to protect.

"D-did she ... seriously ... did that?" He asked, managing to let out the words in-betweeen his chukles. If it's true then he got one hell of a mother.

"Yup, my worst injury so far came from my own lover. I guess those people who was scared of their own wife has a justified reason."

"So, I guess mom's a fighter huh?" If someone could hold even grounds with Tiger Claw, then that person must be a very good fighter. It's something he could relate when he never won a single duel or spar with Karai.

"One of the top goverment agents. Nothing goes past her and get away with it." He answered casually. Agents always deals with the most dangerous criminals and terrorist, it's almost natural one have a good fighting talent but his lover is one of the best fighter, prefering to use knifes than guns which quickly earned his respect and other things which doesn't need to be explained.

"Goverment ? You really liked looking for trouble ,aren't you?"

"Look who's talking." He said, resting his hands on his hip. "I'm not the one who knocked up the daughter of the world's most dangerous man." He easily countered. As usual, have an arguement with Tiger Claw, he'll find a way to completely destroy your points.

Leo's face heated up, then he laughed again and Tiger Claw just smiled at him. His laugh was cut when his T-phone rang. He takes it out to see Donnie was calling him. His gaze switch to Tiger Claw. His dad nodded once as confirmation. With that, he answered the call. "Hey Don, whats up?"

 _"Leo, it's Mikey. He's waking up."_ The voice from the other side was full of excitement.

"Really?" Leo is even more excited. Mikey finally woke up again. He was smiling, but his eyes are about to shed tears. "I'll be right there." Leo turned again to Tiger Claw after he hung up. "I need to go back now,dad."

"Before you do,Leo, I need to tell you something. Take a month off from your missions on Foot clan, or any killing at all, I'll cover your targets for now." He offered. It looks like his son could use the break and he also passed the test he secretly made for his cub. It's really a good thing he broke out from his bloodlust. Tigers are natural hunters, it's only his instincs acting up when he goes on rampage. He need time to cool down or it may drag him to his own destruction.

Leo at first looked confused, then shocked, and finally thankful. "Thanks dad." He said, hugging the bigger tiger. How did he forget that there are people who cared about him ? He had been so messed up by everything that happened that he reverted back to his old self where he think only Mikey cared about him. It was a mistake he would never do again.

Tiger Claw just plain happy that he could help his son. 'This is the last time I'll help him solve his problems.' He thought. He wanted his son to be strong so he can't meddle with Leo's life too much.

 **The lair ...**

"Whoa there, you don't need to force yourself for now, Mikey." Donnie said as he helped his little brother sat up. When Donatello finally found out about the exact spot of the brain trauma, he worked 24/7 for that week to find a mutagen specifically to speed up the recovery of brain damage which is proven to be a success.

Mikey still felt dizzy from the side effects. He used his left hand to hold his head. "Oh man, how long was I'm out?" He asked. "And do you have any pizza ? I feel like I haven't ate for a week." He continued. Well, Mikey is not Mikey if food isn't the first thing that come up in his mind.

"11 days to be exact. How are you feeling right now ?"

"Other than dizzy? Hungry. Hehe." He said and then laughed quietly.

Donnie smiled warmly to his brother. 'Still the same Mikey.' He thought. He was actually worried about the brain damage might be able to make him lose more than just memories but it's been confirmed that it's not more serious than he had anticipated. Come to think of it. "Mikey, what was the last thing you remembered?" He asked, picking up a notebook and a pen.

He stayed silent for a while, trying to pull out the last of his memories out from his head. "I think one night I was watching TV, but there's no good program airing, and then I saw Leo leaving the lair so I went after him. I chase after him and then..." He said before going silent again.

Donnie wrote down what Mikey said along with some other things. "And then?"

He tried his hardest to remember but ... "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, that was the last thing I can remember." He said honestly. He had forgotten something important that day but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He saw Donnie nodded and then turned around. "Hey Don. Where's Leo and Raph ?"

Donnie turned again. "Raph was at Casey's and Leo should be here right about..." He said before looking at his watch. "Now." He said. Suddenly, a loud crash sound came from the lab's metal door. "That would be Leo." He said, chuckling. He clicked a button on his T-phone and then an unlocking sound is heard. From the door, Leo emerged. He walked to them, looking a bit irritated while keeping his hand on his nose.

"Geez, Don, I told you to stop locking the door." He said, still rubbing his nose.

Donnie just laughed. "What? And let you storm in here and knocking every single glass equipment I have? Not a chance."

"Touche" He said in defeat. He turned his gaze to Mikey. "Hey Mikey."

"Hey Le-"

Mikey was cut off by Leo's hug who then begun sobbing. "I-I was so worried."

"I'm here now, Leo." He said softly. "Do you have any pizza with you by any chance?"

Leo broke the hug. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that." He said, reaching for a bag and pulled out two boxes of pizza. He handed both to Mikey. "All yours brother."

Mikey's eyes shines in awe after he opened the box. Full circle, fresh and warm pizza. He put the boxes next to him and then hugged Leo. "Thanks bro. You're the best big brother ever."

Leo just laughed awkwardly. 'I wonder if I should tell them the truth that I'm the youngest.' He thought for s moment. 'Nah...'

* * *

 **Somehow i managed to wrote this despite the massive load of work I have with the semester finals coming. I really hoped I'm still at highschool right now *cry in Spanish*.**

 **Anyway, did you guys found the two plot twist I'm going to use? Surely it's not hard to notice.**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please review ...**


	18. Chapter 18 : Unlikely Alliance

**I've realized that the latest chapters have been rather ... uneventful and I'm sorry about that. It felt like I have been streching the story for too long. So, without anymore of those, time to get into business. Unlikely Alliance and Siege of TCRI Arc starts now.**

* * *

1 Month after the last chapter...

Leo found himself doing his newfound hobby of exploring the city. There's not a single alley he hadn't explored yet. He now practically knows the city just like the back of his paw, not that it was that hard to do though. He stopped on a building. He noticed that the alley besides the building is one of a few places where he had stopped some robbers. Thankfully, with the rest his father had gave him calmed down his bloodlust by a huge margin so he only made them passed out and then called the police using the phone belonged to one of the robbers he snatched but he returned it, of course.

He sighed, recapping the events that happened for one month. With Splinter starting to doubt about training him, he got nothing better to do. Karai was sent to Japan three weeks ago. Shredder told me that she was sent there to get medical attention. He could do nothing but hoping that whatever sickness it is, it won't be too serious. Shredder has been unusually nice to him but of course, he was being nice not in Leo's term of nice, but his own term. That includes no more kicking him in the gut every time he made a small mistake on trainings. Hell, giving him training almost every day is nice on its own where sometimes he only trains him when he was in the mood to do so.

So, if he's not training, he went to explore the city while playing vigilante to kill time just like Casey does, but so far he caught more criminals then his senior. He laughed a few times when Casey came to the sewer, complaining about an unknown vigilante stealing his stage. From what it seems like, the turtles know it was just their 'older' brother got bored. They didn't show any sign of being curious, in fact, they are happy about it. Understandable since if it was the psycho Leo acting up, he would kill them without batting an eye.

It was fun while it lasted …

Now that the one month break is over, he needed to do missions again. That also means more blood, screams and dead bodies. "How am I going to do this?" He wondered aloud. He enjoyed having blood in his hands and ripping the soul of criminals, but fighting them and letting the police do the rest doesn't left him with the bitter feeling. On the contrary, it left him with a feeling of accomplishment. There's also a chance where he had to kill an ex-criminal. The ones that realized what they did were wrong and choose the path of honor and honesty.

"If only I was powerful enough to kill him myself, then my family would be truly safe." He said, clenching his hand into a fist. 'No, if I do that, Karai would never forgive me.' The thought of losing the first human who acknowledge you is worse than death. As much as Karai hated her father and how badly he treated her, she loved him. Shredder also seems to care for Karai to go as far as getting her the best treatment in the world for her illness. He got no other choice. He had to follow the Shredder's orders until he could think of a way out without harming any one he cares about.

He took a deep breath and slowly letting the air out of his lungs. "I might as well do this fast. Ther faster this is over, the better." He said as he turns on his heels and leaps from roof to roof, going straight to the Foot clan Headquarters.

Not bothering to go through the main door, he jumped up to Shredder's throne room and got inside using an opened window. Shredder was sitting on his 'throne' when Leo arrived. 'How come that guy was so tough when what he did all day was either training me or giving orders?' He wondered. He kneeled close enough to him but still as far as he could manage.

"Ah, Leonardo, you are early today. Eager to do your next mission, I see." Is what the Shredder use to greet the tiger mutant. He sounds a bit happy.

'Seriously, what's up with him? Why was he being so nice to me?' He asked himself mentally but couldn't find any answer. "Yes, master Shredder."

"Very well, Leonardo. Unfortunately, have no assassination target for the moment. You will have another mission for today." He said.

'That's the first.' He thought. "Yes, master. Whatever mission it is, I will ensure its success."

"Your mission…" He said then he pulled out something out of a folder. "… will be to deliver this to your family." He continued. Leo's eyes shot up at the mention of his family but this didn't go without Shredder noticing it. "Not to worry Leonardo, this is simply a letter for my old friend Splinter."

Leo looked at the envelope Shredder was holding. It looks ominous. Well, it actually looks just like a normal envelope but no one could deny anything that came from a 'nice' Shredder doesn't look ominous.

"We are still bound by our deal, Leonardo. I will do nothing to hurt your family as long as you follow my orders." He said. The truth is, if he did anything that might force his deal with Leo to be broken, he will lose not only a good fighter, but there's also a big chance he will lose his second in command.

"As you wish, master. I accept the mission." He said, then, he walked towards Shredder and took the envelope from his hand. A normal envelope for letter with a Foot clan seal, meaning it's not only important, it's also official. This earned Leo's curiosity. What kind of letter could this be? Usually, Shredder only used the seal when he made a deal with large corporations.

"Remember, Leonardo." He said, knocking Leo off from his thoughts. "Only Splinter might read this letter and NO ONE ELSE. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir." He replied, then, he jumped out from the same window he used to come inside. He hurried his way to the lair, but then, he stopped abruptly after he thought of something that might be a problem. What will he tell his brothers and sensei if they ask about how did I found the letter? This made him stop and think. More lies? Half-truth? Or maybe the full-truth?

He shook his head a few times. 'Half-truth it is then.'

He made his way to the lair using the secret entrance he had discovered in his free time exploring the sewer. It takes less time that way. He should be able to use it as long as the drainage system wasn't open since the place will be flooded if it does.

Suddenly, from the distance he heard a feminine scream. He stopped on his tracks and turned back to find the source of the scream. He stopped at the edge of an apartment and scanned the dark alley. A woman was being cornered by three gang members with purple dragon tattoo. 'I guess I'll take this one as my last vigilante job for now.' He thought.

 **The Lair …**

"Aw, Donnie, not fair." Mikey said. The lair wasn't as quiet as it usually was with the sound of the game Mikey and Donnie is playing on the background. "You're using cheat codes."

Donnie only grinned wider. "All is fair in love and war, Mikey." He said smugly.

"It was your fault you challenged a tech master to a video game contest, Mikey." Raph joined the conversation.

"Besides, you can find the cheat codes in the internet, Mikey. You should at least research your game before you start challenging everyone. Well, granted you beat everyone else but someone got to teach you about how vital intel could be." Donnie retorted.

Mikey stopped smashing down the buttons on his controller without warning. He sniffed a few times. "Did you guys smell that?" He asked

"Hey guys, I'm back." A voice echoed through the lair.

"You managed to smell Leo before he even entered the lair?" Donnie asked him, looking skeptical.

"Where the shell have you been, Leo?" Raph asked with his usual angry tone.

"Geez, what a warm welcome. Don't act like you guys didn't know where I have been going for the past month." He replied. On his hand is two pizza boxes stacked up. "Anyway, here." He said, offering the boxes to his brothers. Mikey took them at lightning speed, put them on the table and opened the contents.

"PIZZA." He yelled in awe.

"That makes more sense." Donnie commented. Of course, Mikey could smell a slice of pizza from miles away. Nothing out of normal here.

"I thought you only want us to eat some 'healthy' stuff. What's with the sudden change of heart, Fearless." Raph asked, crossing his arms on his chest. "How did you get the money to buy these anyway?" He continued with more question.

Leo only shrugged. "I helped a woman from some Purple Dragon member, they probably wanted to rob her. After I did, she gave me some money. I refused but she insisted, saying "It's small compared to what I might lose if you didn't help." So, I accept it." He explained. Raph gave a nod, Donnie gave an understanding "Okay then." And Mikey was too busy staring at the pizza. "Leave some for me, okay? I need to talk to sensei." He said as he went to his master's room.

He knocked the door a few times until he could hear a reply.

"Come in, my son." Splinter called out from inside the room. With that, Leo opened the sliding door and stepped inside. "Is there a problem, Leonardo?"

"No, sensei. Well, maybe it's a problem." He took out the white envelope from his pocket. "This is a letter from the Shredder, sensei. It was addressed to you, sensei." He said, earning the rat's attention.

"How did it ends on your possession, my son?"

"A foot ninja gave it to me." He said. 'I'm getting better at lying, better than I wanted.' He thought. He handed over the envelope and then he left the room.

An hour later at the main room …

 **"WHAT"** The four brothers shouted in unison.

"We will have a temporary truce with the Foot clan." Splinter repeated himself.

* * *

 **That would be it for now. Don't worry, my finals almost ended. Once it did, I could spend more time writing.**

 **Anyway...**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please review...**


	19. Chapter 19 : Unlikely Alliance Part II

**Oh, what's this? An early update? I was really happy to get 4 reviews under 24 hours time so I uploaded this chapter faster. Plot twist galore :D  
**

 **I made a poll so please participate on it. Its on my profile. Pretty please?**

 **A/N : Oh and btw, why did Shredder wants the Hamato clan as an ally will be explained here (a few things may have affected that choice and softened Shredder's personality a bit and make him stop thinking that the world revolves around his vendetta).**

* * *

"Are you sure we could trust him, sensei?" Donnie asked. Everything was just too sudden. Sure, they rarely encountered foot clan members, even more rare fighting them, but from what Karai told them, all the Shredder wants is killing master Splinter. Now, he wants to make an alliance? That was so fishy that he could actually smell it.

"I gotta agree with 'im, sensei. If ya ask me I think it's a trap." Raph supported. From his master's story, the Shredder was nothing but a monster. That he's the one who killed Splinter's wife, Tang Shen and their daughter, Miwa.

"You remembered him, right. You know, a guy about yay tall, wears bucket on his head everywhere." Mikey said, attempting to joke about Shredder's appearance.

Leo just stayed silent all the time. They just dismissed it as Leo _almost_ always follow their sensei's orders.

"I understand all of your concern, but he has a good reason to ask for assistance." Their sensei reasoned.

 **About one week ago, inside of the Shredder's throne room …**

The Shredder was not happy. His subordinates, all of the high ranks along with their squads, except of Tiger Claw and Leonardo, returned all battered from their mission to attack the TCRI building. His high ranks were all mutated while the foot ninjas and the foot elites under their command were no longer able to fight a few weeks at least. From their report, they were stopped by only one man, the same one who defeated him a few weeks ago.

He hated to admit it, but he needs some allies. From Baxter Stockman's information, the kraang was going to have a full scale invasion on earth, along with using the mutagen on earth's atmosphere, effectively mutating the whole planet. If that happens, forget his vendetta, even his own life will get threatened, along with his daughter's, and someone else's he cared.

This isn't the time to be arrogant, prideful or stubborn.

 **The lair, Present time …**

"He said that in his letter?"

"Yes, he did."

"That's it." Donnie mused, everyone else looked at him,confused. "The flash drive … I wasn't able to decode it because I thought it describe why did they want April, but if I think about it, everything make sense."

"Everything except you. Seriously Don, in English." Raph protested.

"What I meant was, it contains the information of the attack, not about why they want to capture April so badly." He explained. Everyone else let out a collective "Oooh."

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Mikey asked.

Donnie just rolled his eyes. He walked to his computer and plugged in the flash drive. Everyone else just stared on the screen even though no one but Donnie himself knows what's up. "There it is. If I decode this … " He said while his fingers furiously hitting the keyboard at an amazing speed. "… it says, the attack will begin in 10 days and 1 hour." He finished.

"Well? What're we waitin' for? Let's get 'em before they get us." Raph suggested, hitting his left palm with his right fist.

"Not so fast, Raph. It says here that the device they will be using will not arrive until 1 hour before the attack begins."

"So what? We'll just stop the cargo and-"

"They will be using a portal to deliver it, straight from Dimension X." He cuts Raph out. "One hour wasn't an enough time for either the Hamato clan or the Foot clan to storm the building. Not to mention there might be something or someone strong guarding the device. I guess Shredder also think the same."

"I see." Splinter said as he took out the letter again. "So that was reason the Shredder wants us to meet within one week." He continued while looking at the letter.

"Well, it's for the greater good so I guess I made my choice." Leo finally spoke.

"Then it is settled, we will be meeting them in 7 days." Splinter has decided their choice. All of his sons nodded collectively.

 **Unknown Location … Outside the city of New York …**

Tiger Claw sat down on top of an old billboard. Outside the city, the stars shone brighter. The view of New York City's skyline was great in here. This had become his own secret place to relieve stress of being the Foot clan's second-in-command. While he doesn't work on paper works and sorts, it was still stressful sometimes. Being the second-in-command means you have a lot of lives depending on you and the burden sometimes caught up with him.

He sat there in silence. The city view was reflected on his bright, brown eyes. The trees danced after they were blown by a gentle gust of wind. The sound of leaves, grass and nocturnal insects created music of peace. The complete harmony of the different sounds puts his heart and soul into a very calm state. The fresh air, the gentle wind, and everything else made this place perfect.

'I should bring Leo here sometimes. I'm pretty sure he'll like this place.' He thought.

His phone rang, disturbing his peaceful time. He sighed and took his phone out. "Oh?"

 **New York FBI Headquarters …**

Agent Natalie Peters was sorting through some of her files. For some reason, the murderer stopped his killing spree after three days and then replaced by another one. How did she know about this? It was the wounds of the victims. Instead of his usual gory "heads off", it was replaced with a bullet in the forehead.

What baffled the FBI the most is, after one week the murderer stopped, he called again, but this time is to report some robbers. When the police, along with the FBI arrived, they found three robbers bound with a makeshift rope made out of trash. Why did he suddenly start vigilante business? Why did he help capturing the criminals instead of killing them now?

Inside of her head, her thoughts were stirred up quite badly. Not that it was bad but what was the reason? Is it regret? Or did he found out we're on his tail?

We found some very vital evidence last month. On one of the victim's nail, there's some fur, real tiger's fur. So, it's either the murderer go around, killing criminals while using a fur coat, or…

Her office door suddenly opened revealing a woman on her late 20s. "Finally, I thought I need to turn the city upside down to find you." She said after identifying the woman. Melody Peters, her little sister.

"I'm sorry sis. I was attacked by some gang members after I got the items you need. Thankfully the vigilante saved me from those creeps." She informed, earning a startled look from her big sister. "I still can't believe the vigilante was the murderer. He was nice guy, and still very young too. At least that's what his voice told me."

"The vigilante strikes again… did you see what the vigilante looks like?" She inquired. It was unfortunate for her to get attacked but it was a good thing she got help before anything bad happened. Bonus points if she got a good look on his appearance. That would determine her next step.

"Yes maam." She answered almost immediately. "But he was … strange."

"Strange?"

"Yes mam. You might not believe me but the vigilante is a large humanoid tiger." She said while looking at the map on the wall. There are pins on the map, red and blue. The red pins shows the exact location of the murderer's rampages while the blue pins shows where the murderer's vigilante act happened.

It was a good thing her sister was staring at the wall at that moment. When she heard about a humanoid tiger, she was noticeably flinched. 'Humanoid tiger as in … mutant tiger?' She asked herself mentally. Is it him? 'No, the voice was way too young.' But it did remind her of the younger version of _him_.

"He was a bit muscular, about 6 feet tall and he carries three swords with him, a katana and two ninjato. The katana was strapped on his right side and the two ninjato were sheathed on his back. It was dark that time and that's the only stuff I could make out. "

"I see." By the time she said it, she already took some notes. Three swords, huh?

"Oh, and his eyes." She started, getting the attention of her sister. "His eyes, it was blue, just like yours."

Her head suddenly flooded with memories. 'No. No, it can't be.' She thought."I-I'll keep that in mind, thanks. You may leave."

'So, it's now confirmed that the murderer wasn't wearing fur clothing but was actually a tiger mutant.' She thought. She needed to find more info about this (and also hoping that she was wrong) and now she knows where to find one. If the murderer is a tiger mutant then the other tiger mutant should know about him. She picked up her smart phone from her desk and dialed a number only she knows.

 _"Natalie, it's been some time."_ A rather rough voice greeted her.

"We need to talk. Meet me on the rooftops of the city museum and for Christ's sake don't be late." She replied quickly, right to the point, no goofing off.

 _"Anything for you, darling."_ He replied, flirting.

Her face showed some shades of red. "I-I told you to stop calling me that, it's embarrassing."

 _"Oh come on, we may be not married but I know you love me."_ He said with a smug tone.

"And I know you love me too but seriously, stop." She replied, softly. He knows her way too good. He even knows which buttons to push to get her a hard time.

A soft chuckle could be heard from the other end. _"We're already on a relationship for more than 17 years and you're still embarrassed of me calling you 'darling'? Natalie, you're just sooo cute."_

"J-just, be there tonight, okay?" She stammered. "11 P.M. It's very important."

 _"Okay, okay. See you tonight sweetheart."_ With that, he hung up.

She sighed, her face still showing a faint shade of red. "Honestly, just how did I fell in love with that tiger?" She said, looking at her phone and then deleted the call history. She didn't want to have her "forbidden love" with her tiger mutant to be known. But of course, it was her dream that one day they could be a family, a real family.

* * *

 **Boom *the ground suddenly blew up for no reason*(see Transformers 4 for the reference (or any Michael Bay movie for that matter) plot twist. Oh man I just LOVE messing around with my readers (in a good way of course). If you read the last two chapters, you'll find a hints of my plot twists but since nobody guessed (I said two plot twist, someone got one right but still didn't find the other one) I'll just say it out loud now. Tiger Claw said that Leo's mom works for the government. Let that sink for a minute. I think you guys got it.  
**

 **Anyway, how is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please review…**


	20. Chapter 20 : Unlikely Alliance Part III

**I've been looking forward to write this chapter. One big secret and one major plot twist are fully revealed in one chapter. This chapter is an emotional rollercoaster (not sure what that means though).  
**

 **I posted a scrapped idea of TiB called Tiger and Cub (and the most creative title award goes to ...). But it was good too if you like angst (the main reason I can't write them earlier than this).**

* * *

There are a lot of things in his life where Leo is uncertain while there's a few where he was so certain about something that he could say it out loud without any shame. This is one of those times. This time, he was certain that today will NOT be pleasant. However, as much as he wanted to scream to the world until it could be heard by the whole planet, he can't.

He opened his eyes lazily. The week's already over. It is funny how days pass slowly when you were expecting something that you like but it passed much faster if you were expecting something you don't like. He had hoped he will be would wake up late but ended up waking up early. 'So this is what dad means by "reverse psychology". It's quite a hassle.' He thought.

He had heard stories about how his mom was a government agent not because of her fighting skills, but it was because of her psychological skills. "Reverse Psychology" is only one of the many methods she could use with a flawless accuracy and effectiveness. From his dad's stories, he summed up that she's way better than April, even if she used her psychic powers. "I should ask her to give April some pointers." He said softly, followed by a small chuckle.

"I wonder when I could finally meet her." He said, a bit sadly.

"Ask and you shall receive." A voice replied but it wasn't Izumi's voice.

"AHHHH." He screamed and instinctively jumped. Alas, the ceiling still not tall enough. His head hit the ceiling, leaving a small crack in there and he fall back to his bed. He heard footsteps rushing outside. It gets louder and louder each second. The door burst open, revealing his brothers, weapon ready.

"Leo!" Mikey called out, reaching for his half unconscious brother. "Leo, you ok bro?" He asked, worried.

Donnie and Raph noticed the cracking concrete ceiling. "What happened, Leo?" Donnie asked him.

"Ugh." Leo muttered. His vision are blurry and his head. His vision begun to clear and the pain on his head starts to fade as well. He was greeted by Mikey's worried mixed with confused face. "Mikey?"

"The one and only." He replied with a big goofy grin on his face. "What happened here though? First, you screamed really loud, then we heard a crash sound, when we got here, you can't even talk until Don gave you a painkiller shot."

Leo rubbed his head a few times before answering. "It's ok guys, It's just a … nightmare."

"Fearless can have nightmares? I can never see the world the same way as I did, ever again." Raph teased but Leo just rolled his eyes.

"How about the ceiling?" Donnie inquired.

Leo looked up and saw the cracked ceiling. "Oh, that. He he he, I literally jumped out of my sleep but the ceiling wasn't on my side." It took quarter of one hour to convince his brothers that everything is fine. After they left, he took all his gear and put them on. When he's about to leave his room, he made a few hand signals before he finally left. The signals read as "Meet me outside." He went into the kitchen, took a toast and ate them before he went outside. He jumped to the rooftops near the manhole. "You know? There's a lot of better ways to wake someone up." He said to what it seems to be nobody.

A shadow came from behind him. It was his dad, Tiger Claw. He chuckled a bit. "I never knew you could've gotten THAT startled. Also, I didn't wake you, you're already up that time." He defended, raising both hands to level with his head.

"I told you to stop that. Donnie had to give me painkillers just so I could talk." He said, a bit irritated.

"I know, cub. I was there. Wasn't that the reason why you asked me to meet you outside?"

Leo sighed. He actually didn't feel any presence inside of his room while giving him the message. His conscious and instinct keep telling him that he was alone in there but his heart told him otherwise. "It's not every day you came to the lair so, what's the occasion?" His father was not the sewer type mutant. He could handle it, but he chose to stay away from it unless he needs to.

"Hm?" He hummed questioningly. "What was the first thing you asked when you woke up?" He asked with a grin on his face.

Leo just stood there, confused. "Huh?" When he turned around, Tiger Claw was gone. In his place is a piece of paper. He picked it up and read the contents. "City Museum 1900?" He said in confusion as he read the note. "What was the first thing I asked after I woke up this morning?" He gasped at the sudden realization. "Alright, City Museum at 7 P.M." He said as he took out a note book. He drew a line in the middle of what said "Enjoying last moments inside the lair" then wrote "City Museum" beside it. This is the only thing he actually looked forward to for today.

 **One week ago …**

Natalie was waiting for the tiger mutant while walking around in circles. She was rather, uneasy, about meeting him. She had something she needs him to confirm. The killer, the one who she had been trying to track for more than two years, if there's someone who knows about a tiger mutant is another tiger mutant, especially if both of them live at the same city.

Right when she turned around, she is stopped abruptly on her tracks when she saw Tiger Claw. As if he appeared out of nowhere, she stopped right when their noses touched which is the same time as she turned around. He got a goofy grin on his face, the one he only shows in front of her or Leo. Her face turned from a frown of impatience into a smile.

'Hm, classic.' She thought. "Hi." She greets him first.

"Hei." He greets her back. "I missed you." He continued. Because of their height difference was quite … well, noticeable, he had to bent down for that position. She was about 5'6 and he's 7'1. One and a half feet of height difference was a pain sometimes. Not to mention his large build makes it hard for her to do some certain _activities_ with him. But love had solved everything that tries to interfere with their relationship.

"I know. I missed you too." She replied him softly. Their lips moved closer to each other and their eyes closes slowly. Their lips finally met again after years of being apart. Even after all those time, it was a familiar feeling for them. After the kiss broke up, Tiger Claw snuggled into her and rubs his head on Natalie's neck. He was purring, making her chuckle. 'Once a cat, always be a cat'. But it had to be cut short as she has an important thing to do now.

"Claw, I have something important to ask you." She said seriously.

Tiger Claw just shrugged. "Well, I know you calling me here mean there's something up. So, what is it?"

She took a deep breath and then let it out again. "I need you to answer this _honestly_." After Tiger Claw nodded once, she continued. "Do you know a tiger mutant other than you in this city?" She asked him. He should know who, after all, their jobs wasn't that different anyway.

"Hm? Yeah, I guess I know someone. It depends on why you want to know him." He answered while keeping their subject anonymous. "How did you know, anyway?" He asked her back. She actually didn't know that Leo, their son was living here, on New York. She drew something out of her pocket and then she threw it right on the tiger mutant. He caught it and looked at it, confused. It was a cylinder glass container with the height of just a few inches and with a diameter of about quadruple of its height. There was some strand of fur inside, tiger fur.

"It was found on one of the victims of the murderer. I think you should know why I am looking for him right now." She said coldly.

"I thought that guy stopped his job more than a month ago."

"Yes, but he's still a wanted criminal. If he thinks he can get some pardon from helping the police to catch some robbers then he's wrong."

He thinks for a minute. Should he tell her the truth, or should he just evade the question. The latter would be wrong. She hadn't seen him for so long after all. "Fine, I'll tell you with one condition."

"And that would be …"

"You will give him some time before you start hunting him again. Two days would be fine." Well, that's if she still wanted to bring him behind the bars. The chances are 50-50 that she would either stop hunting for him or he ended up giving her all the info she needs to get Leo. If she still wanted to hunt Leo then it would serve as a good training for him. His lover might not be as strong as he is but she could lead him to all kind of traps with ease.

"Okay, deal."

"Perfect, meet me here again tomorrow to decide where and when. I'll let you see him in person – erm, mutant. Don't be late." He said a little mischievously, quoting her call earlier.

 **Present time …**

The next day they decided it would be at the City Museum at 7 PM because at 8 PM, Leo got some plans. Tiger Claw was still anxious about his choice, but nothing he could do now other than wishing for the best. He's also very sure that Leo would appreciate being reunited with his mother, but he's not so sure about getting him to know that his own mother was hunting him. He is, however, can't wait to see the reaction of them both, especially since Tiger Claw and Natalie have been wishing to make the family whole again (but didn't all this time because of reasons).

One day when she asked him where their son is living at right now, he just told her that he found a good family but isn't clueless about his real one. It's a good thing that she was contented enough with that.

 **Natalie's P.o.V**

I'm finally going to know who were the genius behind most of the murders for the last couple of years. Once I know his identity, it's going to be much easier to find and arrest him. What makes me uneasy is that Claw seems to be having a large amount of trust in this one, like he knows it's not going to be easy for me to capture him and so far, he's never wrong.

I heard a knock on the door while I was still in deep thoughts, making me jump a bit. "Come in." I gave my permission.

Turns out, it was Agent John. "Any new leads while I was away?"

He'd gone to visit his family after a month with zero leads. He said that he's going to leave for 2 weeks if no more murders came out at that time range. "Yeah, and it's a big one." I replied him.

"Do tell."

"I can't, I'm still not sure about this lead yet but I got a trusted _informant_ saying that the murderer really had stopped a month and one week ago. I don't know if it was true yet but I'm going to find out no matter what." I said confidently. "I have to get back to my apartment early tonight, so if you'll excuse me." I said as he stepped aside from the door, giving me room to leave. After I left the building, I went to find an alley hidden enough for me to jump to the rooftops.

Why? Because it's not every day you see a woman in office suit jumps over rooftops. I looked at my phone to see the time. 6.45 PM. I got to hurry or I won't make it.

When I'm arrived, it was already 7.01 PM. One minute late, so what? I walked around for a bit to find Tiger Claw but he's a master in stealth, the only time I would know if he was there is the time where he will tell me where he is.

"Hey Natalie." Speak of the devil. The voice of Tiger Claw made me turn around. He was walking towards me with someone else beside him. Another tiger mutant. This must be him. He has a katana and two ninjakens, just like what my sister told me. She didn't tell me he also has a gun holder on his left leg with a gun inside but she probably just missed it.

When they got close, at first I thought that he will act hostile towards me but he didn't. Instead, his face looked happy and confused at the same time, making him looks innocent, weapons aside. What's more shocking is that he has a striking resemblance to Tiger Claw, like he was a hard copy of him, only smaller. He acts a bit shy, making it difficult to even think that this is the merciless murderer with hundreds of murder cases.

He glanced at Tiger Claw, still having the same expression as before. Claw glanced at him back and then nodded. It looks like they were able to understand each other even without sharing words, means that they are very close.

Claw coughed once to clear his throat. "Since this is the first time you two met, let me do the introduction. Leo, this is Natalie Peters, she's an FBI agent and just like what I told you earlier, she's out for your capture." He said. Did he have to blow up my cover? Well, I guess it was only fair. "Natalie, this is Leonardo…" Leonardo? Does he mean this is- "… yes, he's our son." He continued.

What? Did he just said … No, I must have heard him wrong. I can feel myself falling down but was caught by Claw with his large paws. "Still have the light feet I see." He said. How can he be so casual about it? He just said that our son, the one I gave birth to more than 15 years ago was the murderer and he wasn't even nervous about it? He helped me to get back on my feet and stepped back. He put his paw on top of Leo's head and he smiled. "Chip of the old block, isn't he?"

I just stared at disbelieve. Just like what I realized before, he looks like a smaller, younger version of Claw. His eyes, it was the same exact color of mine. Lighter than the ocean blue but darker than sky blue. After looking at the reaction of my son and I, which I think he found amusing, he closed his eyes and then sighed. "I'll leave you two here to talk, get to know each other." He said then he disappeared, leaving two people dumbfounded.

 **One hour later, at the rendezvous point …**

 **No. P.o.V**

"This is the place, right?" Mikey asked.

"According to the coordinates sensei told me, this is the place." Donnie answered. Their sensei walked in front of them.

"Where the shell is Leo?" Raph bursts.

"I don't know he left his T-Phone back at the lair so we can't locate him." Donnie was concerned about him. Leo just disappeared about two hours right before the meeting will begin. They gone without him as they can't cancel it just because of Leo didn't show ones who came to the meeting was the whole Hamato Clan minus Leo, and their allies, April, Casey and Leatherhead.

After a while, the Shredder appeared from the shadows, along with Fishface and Dogpound. There's also a human they never seen before.

"I see you have accepted our alliance proposal?" The Shredder spoke with his usual low and dark tone.

"Yes, it is our only chance of fighting back the invaders." Splinter spoke next.

"Let's first begin with introduction. Why don't the Hamato Clan takes the honor to be first?"

"Very well. My name is Hamato Yoshi, but the others call me Splinter. These are my students and their allies."

"I'm Donatello, Donnie for short. Scientist."

"I'm Michaelangelo, but you guys can just call me Mikey."

"Raphael, or Raph."

"My name is April O'neil. Kunoichi."

"The name's Casey Jones. Vigilante."

"I am Leatherhead, same as Donatello, I'm a scientist."

With that, the Hamato Clan finished their introduction. It felt incomplete without Leo for them. Next is the Foot Clan.

"I am known as the Shredder, leader of the Foot Clan."

"My name is Xever Montes. Underwater operation." (Fishface)

"Name's Chris Bradford."(Dogpound)

"My name is Baxter Stockman, I am a scientist and works as an insider for master Shredder on the TCRI building."

In the shadows, two pair of eyes, one is brown and the other one was blue, staring at the Hamato Clan members. It almost scared them after seeing the glowing eyes came out of nowhere. The first one to come out is the brown eyes. Getting out from the shadow reveals a large tiger mutant. He's easily the largest member of the Foot clan.

"Tiger Claw, Second-in-Command." He said confidently. The second in command has finally revealed himself. They never met him before but he looks very familiar. "Also, this is my son." He pointed at the glowing blue eyes. When the second one came out of the shadows, every Hamato Clan members gasped in surprise and disbelief.

"Leonardo, Third-in-Command." He said as everyone stared with their eyes wide.

* * *

 **Whew, done. It was 3k words long (something I did't do often). Oh yeah, in my stories, Tiger Claw will have a American-Japanese background. He knows Japanese but he was born and raised in America, that's why his personality was different from the series. I think Unlikely alliance will have 4 parts, 5 parts at most before we steps into Siege of TCRI.  
**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Review Please...**

 **Next Chapter : Flashback of Leo's talk with his mom. Also his brother's reaction of Leo's secret.**


	21. Chapter 21 : Unlikely Alliance Part IV

**Yay, UPDATE! :D Well, the Unlikely Alliance will last for 5 parts as it turns out.**

* * *

 **One hour earlier, City Museum rooftop …**

Leo and Natalie only stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing how to start a conversation. Tiger Claw knows that Natalie was not very good at socializing with others and this trait was passed down to Leo. Inside of her head, she was throwing curse words to Tiger Claw for doing this to her while thinking of a way to start at least something. Her son was in front of her after more than 15 years of being separated and she couldn't even start something as simple as a chat.

"So, um… want to sit down first?" She finally begins.

"Sure." Leo answered happily. They walked to the edge of the building and sat down there. Leo could not believe it that he was sitting right next to his mom. He got so many things to tell her but he couldn't decide what first. He also has a ton of questions for her, like how did she and his dad met for the first time. Of course Tiger Claw already told him that story but it was Tiger Claw, who knows how much he had edited the story for his own entertainment. He needs to hear it from his mom's side.

"So… uh, c-can I call you mom?" He asked shyly. "B-b-but, i-it's okay if you don't want it." He was too nervous and stammered a bit as the result. "I-it's just …" He sighed. Even his breath got small pauses from his nervousness. "I've always wanted to know what kind of mom I have. You know, before dad told me about you, I thought that I was just created in some kind of lab as a test subject. I thought that he was my dad just because I was created using his DNA. No real parents whatsoever." He confessed very softly, no longer making mistakes as he spoke from his heart.

Natalie was taken aback by his statement. He's the criminal she was hunting for so long and this kind of turn of events never once passed through her mind. She just never knew just how painful the life her son must gone through in order to survive this unforgiving world. To think that he once had that kind of theory in mind means that he was no longer innocent since he was still a very young age. It means that he already knew there are some people evil and heartless enough to force mutants as test subjects. She smiled at him sadly. She reached for his cheek then starts rubbing it with her hand, making Leo purr. "Of course you can, Leo."

Leo was happy beyond description. "R-really?" He asked again to be sure. She gave him a nod. He feels like he had to jump as high as he could to show her just how happy he is right now. "Mom, can I ask you something else? It's already bugging me for quite some time." He asked her enthusiastically.

"Sure." She said simply.

"How did you and dad met? What happened when you two meet for the first time? Dad already told me about it but, well, you know why I ask you now."

She chuckled at what her son was hinting at. No matter who you are, it's not that easy to trust Tiger Claw and his stories, even if he never meant for any harm. So, she told him about the story from her point of view. As expected, Tiger Claw already edited a few things, like the part that the two fell in love at each other on their first meeting.

"So wait, you didn't fall in love with him at first sight?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. I feel attracted to him but I don't know if it was because of my job of catching him or is it because of love."

"Oh, by the way, how did you managed to cut his tail anyway?" Leo asked her curiously.

"We were fighting the first time we met. I think he got distracted since he fought me in way better terms a few minutes earlier. He managed to dodge my knife, but his tail didn't. Don't tell him I said this to you but he's secretly still mourning for his tail for these 18 years."

Leo laughed after trying to imagine his father mourning his tail. In his imagination, Tiger Claw was crying while he's on his knees near a tombstone with "My Precious Tail" written on it. "What happened after that?"

"He fled the battle after that. The next day he found me. He pinned me easily on the wall. At first I thought he was going to kill me, I never knew he would be confessing. Of course that time I said no. But you know how your persistent your father is so he spent a few months trying to ask me to at least become his friend. After I got annoyed enough, I accepted him just to see him fail. Again, I was wrong. After knowing him better, I realized my feeling and fell in love with him as well."

"Whoa." Leo was awestruck. It was a bit weird but still a better love story than Twilight (LOL Sorry, I couldn't resist).

"Leo, I also want to ask you something."

"Uh, sure."

"Why … why did you become a murderer?"

Leo's eyes widened. He thought it would be the best to tell her so there's nothing that could ruin his relationship with his mom. His family was just too important to him. With that in mind, he told her about everything. From the leaked hideout location, to Shredder's deal, his meeting with Tiger Claw, everything. "And that's the whole story."

Natalie was shocked. Her son never meant to kill anyone. He was doing it to protect his family. Her ambition to put the murderer behind bars had completely vanished. Newfound hatred on Shredder flooded her heart. How dare he'd use her son to do his dirty work.

After he noticed her expression, he cut her off from her thoughts. "It's fine mom. Really, it is. If not because of this, I don't think I would've meet dad or you, and I don't think I would have got in a relationship with my girlfriend."

Her expression changed completely. "Girlfriend?"

Leo then realized he had revealed just a bit too much of his story. He sheepishly rubbed his hand behind his neck. "Y-yeah."

"Tell me about this girlfriend of yours."

He tugged his t-shirt with his index finger. "Well, she's from Japan."

"Go on."

"She's good at fighting and is a respectable martial artist."

"What is it with you and your father always trying to get into trouble."

"We liked to live dangerously, I guess." He said with a chuckle.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Well, she's …" He paused for a while, thinking if it's a good idea to tell her. "she's the Shredder's daughter and is his only child." He said, shutting his eyes. Then, silence.

Natalie was shocked would be an understatement. So, he just said he fell in love with the daughter of the same man that made his life miserable. She was about to open her mouth to say something but a voice cut them off.

"Leo! It's time to go." It was Tiger Claw's voice.

"Oh, thank goodness." Leo and Natalie exclaimed at the same time.

 **Present time, rendezvous point …**

"Leonardo, Third-in-Command." He said, as the Hamato clan stared. Silence came flooding the scene. The silence was deafening. No one ever thought that such silence could have so much meaning. Leo was already expecting this to happen. This is the last part of their deal, Leo at the end must reveal his real self in exchange of no more killing and his family would be safe from the Foot clan, forever. This is his sacrifice, something he must do to keep the others safe, to keep his family safe, to keep his brothers safe. The deal only extended to anyone associated with the Hamato clan except the leader of it, Splinter.

The Hamato clan could only stare in disbelief. None of them could believe what they are seeing right now. Leonardo, the most loyal, honorable and overprotective of the clan actually defected and joined their enemy. But, for what reason?

Shredder saw the opportunity and took it. "Do not be modest, Leonardo." He said, breaking the silence and earning everyone's attention, even Leo's. "Leonardo is also the Assassin Master of our clan, just like his father and never once he'd failed or refused a mission to annihilate my targets. That being said, his exceptional leadership skills had earned him the position of leading the Foot Elites." He explained, grinning like a mad man under his mask. He might be starting to warming up on the tiger mutant but he's still the manipulative man he was and will take any chance he could find.

Leo was holding back his anger. 'That sly old man, if it's not because of our deal and you being Karai's father, I've already planted a bullet on your forehead'. It took every single resistance in his body to not go and punch the Shredder right in the face. But nonetheless, he still kept a strong image of himself. He did not flinch and only shows zero emotion, something he had been good at from young age. He stood still with his hands at ease on his back just like what his dad is doing.

 _"Are you sure this is the best choice?"_ A voice rang in his head.

'Haven't heard from you for a while, Izumi.' He used his thoughts to communicate. Surely he hasn't showed up since that day.

 _"Yeah, gaining a physical form completely drained my energy and you haven't been killing anything lately so it took longer for me to recover. Did I miss anything important?"_

'You could just read my memory, remember?'

 _"Heh, completely forgot about that."_

'Seriously? Anyway, I can't talk with you right now. Kinda busy trying to get out of this situation'

 _"Okay, I'll go recharge more energy then, in case you need assistance with Akuma's wielder. Good luck getting out of these though."_

He sighed when Izumi finally goes to rest again. He knows very well when is the worst time to make his wielder talk to him. 'It should be put in his talent list'. Leo thought, making him smile, almost chuckled. Unfortunately, his family noticed his amused smile. 'Me and my imagination.' He scolded himself for probably creeping out his family even more. Shredder must be smiling under his mask right now. I went back to my serious face but that doesn't help. The damage had already been done. 'If I can't save everything, I'll just save anything that I could save.' He thinks about his motto, which is also Tiger Claw's. He said to Leo that keeping it in mind will improve his bad guilt problem and it works.

"The introductions is now done, come tomorrow to our Headquarter to discuss the plan to stop the invasion." Shredder announced. With that, the Foot clan left the meeting point except for Leo and Tiger Claw.

"This is a lie, right?" Everyone turned their glances to Mikey, who was looking down on his feet. "Please, tell me this is just some kind of trick." He said, tears running down from his eyes. This is too much to take in all at once. Leo defected from the Hamato clan, him being an assassin, and he also has a very high rank that only Shredder or his own father could give him orders in the entire Foot Clan. Everything was just too much.

His hearts breaks witnessing Mikey, the always cheerful one of the brothers to be reduced to tears. He wanted to reach of for his brother but he can't. So close yet so far. Such words are the ones that fits the situation most. He just stood there, showing no emotion, trying not to break himself.

"GAAAAHH." Raph screamed and charged using his sais on Leo. He saw it coming but he didn't even try to dodge it. He thought that he deserved it. Breaking the heart of his family is unforgivable. Everything is necessary for the survival of his family, for their protection. He braced himself for the attack, but then …

*CLANG*

Sound of metals clashed filled the place. Raph's attack was stopped easily by Tiger Claw. Using only one sword, he blocked both of Raph's sais. Even though his attack was blocked, he still speaks his mind out. "How could you do this, Leo? You made Mikey cry. Why did you-"

"I wouldn't move any closer to him if I were you." Tiger Claw said. Apparently, not only did he easily block the attack, his ninjaken was now only mere inches from Raph's neck. In his left hand, his handgun was aimed at Raph's head on a point blank range. Tiger Claw wasn't going to let Leo get hurt more than he already did. None of them seems to be looking carefully enough, how Leo was about to break down right now.

"Raphael, stand down!" Splinter ordered him with a loud voice. Slowly, both sides withdrew their weapons.

Tiger Claw switched his gaze to Splinter. "Keep your students under control, Splinter. If I had let that attack through, the alliance would be canceled." He said with a cold voice. It was actually just a bluff. His son wouldn't let their alliance to be broken. "Let's go, Leo. Shredder might have some more things for us to do."

Leo nodded once and disappeared in the shadows. Tiger Claw followed and disappeared as well.

As soon as Leo and Tiger Claw left, Mikey broke into a cry and hugged Splinter, he keep asking him how could Leo leave the family just like that. Everyone else tried to calm him down with no avail. Splinter's next order is to go back to the lair to sort out the turn of events.

On the other side of the coin, Leo did the same. Right when they were far enough, Leo broke into tears while embracing Tiger Claw. It was the longest night he had ever experienced.

* * *

 **Whew, done. A bit anti-climatic but I think this is what would happen if anyone was put in the same situation. Silence has a power of its own you know. I can't think of anything than their own speechlessness, Raph's impulse and Tiger Claw's protectiveness.**

 **BTW...**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please review...**

 **Next up: Last part of Unlikely Alliance. The two clan learns how to work together before tackling their strongest opponent yet. Will they learn to accept each other? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Sneak Peak to Tiger and Cub next chapter (Dont read if you don't want any spoilers) :**

 **No much of a spoiler but Leo is having some trouble managing himself with the new body. Tiger Claw getting worried about the cub. Worst of all is Leo's PTSD.**


End file.
